


Remember how it feels to have a heartbeat?

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Harry, Car Accidents, Emotional Sex, M/M, harry is taken, not by louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry wszedł do tego sklepu zupełnie przypadkowo, szukając prezentu na urodziny Liama. Skąd mógł wiedzieć, że spomiędzy filmów z Leo Di Caprio w roli głównej spojrzą na niego te niebieskie oczy, które kiedyś tak zwykł kochać? Miał 23 lata, a Louis był jego wielką miłością podczas wakacji przed rozpoczęciem szkoły średniej. Jako 16-latek głupio czekał na telefon, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie nadszedł. Ale spokojnie. Harry panował nad sytuacją. Nie był już tym głupim, zauroczonym szczeniakiem, tylko poważnym mężczyzną, wychodzącym za mąż za miesiąc. A przynajmniej tak myślał, dopóki Louis się do niego nie uśmiechnął, a Harry nie przyłapał się na zapraszaniu go z powrotem do swojego życia.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry wiedział, że Jake znowu będzie na niego zły, ale to nie jego wina, że Liam miał jutro urodziny i on  _ musiał  _ kupić mu jakiś prezent. A garnitur jego narzeczony mógł przymierzyć przecież bez niego. Tradycyjnie nawet nie powinien go w nim widzieć, zanim nie będzie szedł do ołtarza, więc. Problem był taki, że nie miał pojęcia, co kupić przyjacielowi, dlatego męczył się z tym od dwóch miesięcy. Ostatecznie, przyciśnięty terminem imprezy, która była jutro, wszedł do przypadkowego sklepu, ładując do koszyka dobrą whisky, bombonierkę i koszulkę z Hulkiem, podczas której oglądania pomyślał, że może uda mu się znaleźć jakiś film Marvela, i że może nie będzie to taki kiepski pomysł. Przeglądał właśnie kolekcje filmów, zastanawiając się, które widział u niego na półce, gdy zza regałów z diCaprio wychynął przystojny mężczyzna z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy i spojrzały na niego  _ te _ błękitne oczy. Harry zamarł, a pudełko z DVD po prostu wypadło z jego dłoni. Właściciel tych tęczówek zdecydowanie dojrzał, ale ten kolor poznałby wszędzie. Ostatecznie kiedyś wpatrywał się w nie niemal całe wakacje, byli nierozłączni - a przynajmniej dopóki nie musiał wsiąść do pociągu i wrócić do Holmes Chapel. Mężczyzna zamarł, wpatrując się w niego, aż idący za nim chłopak na niego wpadł, narzekając głośno.

Styles zamrugał tępo, czując łzy pod powiekami.  _ Nie, nie zamierzał teraz płakać.  _ Minęło siedem lat, a Louis nigdy się do niego nie odezwał. To jego strata, on za miesiąc wychodził za mąż. Odgarnął przydługie loki z czoła, pozwalając, żeby jego pierścionek zaręczynowy zabłyszczał w świetle słońca. Chłopak,  _ Louis _ , spojrzał na niego, nie wiedząc chyba, co ma zrobić. W końcu niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i powoli podszedł do niego.   
\- H.Hazz?

\- Louis. - Harry uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem, zgrywając spokojnego. Schylił się, żeby podnieść upuszczoną płytę. - Jak życie? 

\- Boże, w końcu cię znalazłem! - Przyłożył dłoń do ust, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Oblizał wargi i kucnął, by mu pomóc, chociaż było to przecież tylko niewielkie pudełko. - Tyle razy wyrzucałem sobie, że od razu nie sprawdziłem twojego numeru!

\- Proszę? - Styles spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, nie rozumiejąc, co ten ma na myśli. 

\- No, numer, który mi podałeś wtedy na dworcu w Clovelly? - Chwycił płytę i podał mu ją z niepewnym uśmiechem. - Nie odpowiadał... Bóg mi świadkiem, ile razy próbowałem, ze swojego telefonu, z telefonu mamy, sióstr... za każdym razem to samo... - Posmutniał.

\- O mój boże… - Harry rozszerzył oczy, przez przypadek ocierając się o niego pierścionkiem przy odbieraniu pudełka. - Nie wierzę... Podałem ci zły numer..? 

\- Zero siedem siedem pięć, czternaście, dwanaście, trzy trzy siedem? - wyrecytował z pamięci, spuszczając wzrok na pierścionek. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.

\- Trzy siedem trzy… - Styles pokręcił głową, czując, że jest bliski załamania. - Czekałem na twój telefon przez cały rok, myśląc, że po prostu mnie nie chcesz, a to ja przekręciłem numer… - Otarł oczy nadgarstkiem. - Przepraszam. Wróciłem nawet w kolejne wakacje do Clovelly, wiesz? Ale już się tam nie pojawiłeś… 

\- Też byłem w Clovelly! Wróciłem tam jeszcze tego samego roku, ale nikt nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, wiesz, ochrona danych osobowych... - westchnął, muskając jego dłoń. - Masz ochotę na kawę? Nie, nie pijasz przecież kawy, kakao z piankami? - Uśmiechnął się.   
\- Dzięki, Tommo! - wykrzyknął chłopak z irlandzkim akcentem, z którym najwyraźniej tu przyszedł. - Zostaw mnie tu, pewnie, przyjacielu ty mój, a później Sam mnie rzuci, bo nie kupiłem nic odpowiedniego na naszą rocznicę!   
\- Niall, rozmawialiśmy już o tym, bierzesz całą kolekcję Avengersów albo cokolwiek z Lokim na okładce i będzie zachwycona - rzucił Louis, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku.

\- Kakao z piankami. - Kąciki ust bruneta zadrżały. - Cóż, minęło siedem lat, Lou, mogłem zacząć pijać kawę. Ale masz rację, kakao, gorąca czekolada albo herbata. - Spojrzał na jego palce muskające jego dłoń i westchnął głęboko, chwytając go za rękę i pomagając mu wstać. - Z chęcią dowiem się, co u ciebie. A dziewczyna twojego irlandzkiego przyjaciela dogadałaby się z moim najlepszym kumplem, też właśnie szukałem dla niego czegoś z superbohaterami, ma jutro urodziny. 

Tomlinson uśmiechnął się zakłopotany, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni.    
\- Tu na dole jest przyjemna kawiarnia. - Zachęcająco kiwnął głową, a potem spojrzał błagalnie na przyjaciela, który tylko machnął ręką, wciskając Harry’emu w rękę jakąś płytę i zanurkował między regałami.

\- W takim razie chodźmy, jest trochę do nadrobienia. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego nieco tęsknie i poprawił swoje długie loki pod zieloną beanie, ruszając w stronę kasy. - Zapłacę tylko za to, okej? 

\- Jasne. - Starszy podążył za nim niczym szczeniak.

  
Niedługo później zajęli niewielki stolik w kawiarence. - Zamówię dla nas. - Puścił mu oczko i podążył do lady.

Styles odprowadził go wzrokiem, wzdychając i spoglądając na swój pierścionek. Louis był jego pierwszą, szczeniacką miłością, ale te uczucia między nimi były prawdziwe i gdyby nie podał mu wtedy złego numeru… to pewnie pierścionek od niego nosiłby teraz na palcu. Nie wiedział, jak ma mu powiedzieć, że za miesiąc stanie pod ołtarzem z kimś innym… 

Louis z uśmiechem postawił przed nim kubek parującego kakao, dla siebie mając herbatę.   
\- Piłem już jedną - poinformował. - Zaraz przyniosą nam sernik i ciasto czekoladowe. - Spojrzał na niego roziskrzonymi oczyma, po prostu chłonąc jego widok.

\- Dziękuję… - Harry nieco zarumienił się pod jego intensywnym wzrokiem, wlepiając oczy w swój kubek. Przygryzł dolną wargę. - Więc… opowiadaj. Jak tam twoja mama, dziewczynki..? 

\- Cóż, mama nie jest już z Markiem... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Wyszła za mąż po raz kolejny i teraz ma bliźniaki - zachichotał. - Rodzina się powiększyła, ale nie widujemy się często... - Pokręcił głową. - Opowiadaj, co u ciebie, wyglądasz niesamowicie! - Chwycił za swoją herbatę.

\- Erm, ja… - Policzki bruneta zrobiły się jeszcze bardziej czerwone. - Dziękuję… Ja, uhm… Po szkole średniej zrobiłem studia fotograficzne i teraz podróżuję co jakiś czas, robiąc zdjęcia przyrodzie… 

\- To cudownie, zawsze chciałeś to robić! - ucieszył się, biorąc łyk. - Co u Gems?

\- Mieszka w Liverpoolu ze swoim chłopakiem, pracuje dla Fendi - wyjaśnił Styles, uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. - A jak Lottie, Fizzy? Teraz już nie są takie małe, huh? 

\- Oh, to wspaniale! Pamiętam, że chciała pracować dla jakiejś wielkiej marki, ale chyba wtedy było to Gucci? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Lottie wyjechała do Włoch, ze swoim chłopakiem. - Pokręcił głową... - Moja mała siostrzyczka... a Fizzy planuje iść w przyszłym roku na tutejszy uniwersytet. Chce iść za mną…

\- Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że konkurencja nigdy jej nie wykupi. - Harry mrugnął do niego, upijając swoje kakao. - Musisz za nią strasznie tęsknić… A Fizz zawsze była za tobą, czasem było nam ciężko się tobą podzielić, pamiętasz? 

\- Widocznie musi być dobra - przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, wpatrując w niego nieco cielęco. - Wybacz. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym ci powiedzieć, a ty jesteś teraz cholernie przystojny i…

\- Przestań - jęknął brunet, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Niczego nie ułatwiasz… 

\- Ale to prawda! - jęknął. - Wybacz, jeśli cię zawstydzam, to po prostu…

\- Wiem, tak naprawdę zakochaliśmy się w sobie jako dzieciaki. - Styles przytaknął z rumieńcami na policzkach. - Żałuję, że nie mogłem obserwować, jak dojrzewasz… 

\- Ja wciąż mogę obserwować... - Chwycił za jego dłoń. - Wszystko jest do nadrobienia…

\- Lou, ja… - Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, zerkając wyraźnie rozdartym wzrokiem na niego i na metal z brylantem na swoim palcu. - Ten pierścionek… jest zaręczynowy. 

\- ...Cco? - Louis niemądrze otworzył usta, przenosząc wzrok na ozdobę i natychmiast zabrał rękę. - Przepraszam! Hazz, nie wiedziałem, naprawdę…

\- Nie szkodzi, ja… - Brunet potrząsnął głową, przymykając powieki i ocierając kąciki oczu. Po chwili je otworzył i uśmiechnął się do niego łzawo. - Za miesiąc wychodzę za mąż. Przepraszam, Lou… 

Ten pokiwał głową, pozwalając, aby grzywka opadła mu na oczy.   
\- Czy... czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Hazza? - Spojrzał na niego dziwnie zdeterminowany. - Czy masz wszystko, o czym kiedyś rozmawialiśmy?...

\- Jake jest… - Styles przełknął gulę w gardle i objął się ramionami, jakby chciał się schować przed jego spojrzeniem. - Jest porządnym facetem. Nie pali, nie pije, nie zdradza mnie, pamięta o rocznicach… Nie mam prawa narzekać. 

\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie... - powiedział łagodnie. - Pytałem, czy jesteś szczęśliwy. - W tym momencie podeszła do nich kelnerka z zamówionymi kawałkami ciasta. - Hazza? - dopytał pieszczotliwie.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry uśmiechnął się do kobiety, a kiedy odeszła, westchnął, chwytając za mały widelczyk. Bał się unieść wzrok. - Uhm, ja… Ludzie… ludzie dojrzewają i rozumieją, że nie wszystko może być jak ta szczenięca miłość, wiesz? Jake jest po prostu… stabilny. 

\- Może być - powiedział prosto, kładąc dłoń na tej jego. - Ja  _ też _ jestem stabilny. Pracuję jako grafik komputerowy w Hale Industries. - Wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było nic. - I Hazza... - poczekał, aż ten na niego spojrzy - teraz, kiedy już cię odzyskałem... Nie poddam się bez walki. Zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwym. I ja ci to dam.

\- Jak mam być szczęśliwy, rozdarty między waszą dwójką? - jęknął brunet, kręcąc głową. - Z tobą spędziłem dwa cudowne miesiące, ale z nim jestem już dwa lata… Nie mogę tak po prostu zaryzykować tego wszystkiego, co z nim zbudowałem… 

\- Harry,  _ zasługujesz _ na bycie szczęśliwym - powiedział z naciskiem. - Zbudujemy razem coś nowego. Tylko... daj temu szansę, błagam!

Styles spuścił tylko wzrok, a po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. Ścisnął jego dłoń, siąkając cicho nosem. 

\- Nie wiem, co mam robić… - przyznał. 

Louis zerwał się z krzesła, klękając przed nim i sięgając do jego twarzy, by otrzeć mu łzy.   
\- Nie płacz... Po prostu... nie skreślaj mnie jeszcze, nie teraz, kiedy w końcu mam cię z powrotem - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem i pochylił bliżej, by sięgnąć swoimi ustami tych jego. Chłopak miał suche wargi, a kilkudniowy już zarost drapał, ale smakował dokładnie tak, jak te siedem lat temu - słońcem, opaloną skórą i czymś ziemistym, co było dokładnie niczym  _ dom _ . Dopiero w jego ramionach poczuł się tak... właściwie.

Nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że wyciągnął swoje ramiona, owijając je wokół jego szyi i przytulił się do niego, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Nie chciał go już puszczać, a to było zgubne… 

Szatyn w końcu odsunął się, by zaczerpnąć oddech.   
\- Nie mogę cię znowu stracić... - powiedział, stykając swoje czoło z tym jego.

\- Lou… - Brunet spojrzał w jego oczy z bólem. Przeniósł trzęsące się dłonie na jego policzki, masując je lekko kciukami. - Ja… ty naprawdę cały czas mnie szukałeś..? 

Louis chwycił jego dłoń, by ucałować jej wnętrze.   
\- Nie powiedzieli ci w hotelu, że cię szukałem? Co roku jeździłem do Clovelly, ale nigdy cię już tam nie spotkałem... Mam nawet w starym dzienniku bilety ze swoich podróży tam... - zaśmiał się. - Napisałem o tobie dziesiątki piosenek i zapełniłem wspomnieniami kilka dzienników... Nigdy się nie poddałem. Hazza, mój Hazza... - Pokręcił głową i położył ją na jego kolanach. - Taka miłość zdarza się tylko raz w życiu…

\- Nikt mi nie powiedział, ale wróciłem tam tylko raz, potem to było zbyt bolesne... - Harry’emu zadrżały wargi, kiedy wplątał palce w jego karmelowe kosmyki, wciąż tak samo miękkie i zaczął je leciutko przeczesywać. - Teraz muszą o tobie krążyć tam legendy, skoro nigdy nie odpuściłeś… Boże, ja… nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć, naprawdę… To wszystko przez moją głupotę, a tobie tak zależało… 

\- Wiesz... na początku myślałem, że mnie wystawiłeś, ale przecież... nie wymyśliłem sobie tego wszystkiego. Wciąż pamiętam, jak wtedy drżałeś, jak pojękiwałeś i... to po prostu musiało coś znaczyć, inaczej nie kochałbyś się ze mną, nie jesteś takim chłopakiem…

\- Byłeś moim pierwszym, Lou. - Brunet uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie, pocierając jego policzek. - Miałem nadzieję, że będziesz także ostatnim, ale wszystko zaprzepaściłem… Przykro mi, że musiałeś przez to wszystko przejść… Ty nie… nie miałeś nikogo przez ten cały czas..? 

\- Wierzyłem, że uda mi się ciebie odnaleźć. - Zerknął na niego z uśmiechem. - I zobacz, jesteśmy tu!

\- Nie wierzę w ciebie… - szepnął Styles, kręcąc głową i całując go w wyraźnie zarysowaną kość policzkową. - Już wtedy byłeś niesamowity, ale teraz… ty… po prostu wytrwałeś w poszukiwaniach i… naprawdę nie wiem, jak mam się zachować. Znaczyć dla kogoś tak dużo… Ja… też cię kochałem; szaleńczą, pierwszą miłością, ale… po jakimś czasie się poddałem… 

\- Hazz, dla mnie to nigdy nie była  _ szczeniacka _ miłość, ja po prostu  _ wiedziałem _ , że jesteś tym jedynym. I... - westchnął ciężko. - Rozumiem, co czułeś. Obiecałem, że zadzwonię i tego nie zrobiłem. Musiałeś mieć mnie za dupka, który cię wykorzystał. - Przygryzł wargę. - Rozumiem, że poszedłeś naprzód, próbując zapomnieć, ale błagam Hazz, daj mi... nie... daj  _ nam _ szansę.

\- I to była cholernie błędna opinia - wymamrotał Harry, wzdychając i przytulając go bliżej siebie. - Mamy miesiąc, Lou. Nie chcę zostawiać Jake’a, bo jego też kocham, tylko... inaczej. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób miałbym dać ci szansę, nie chcę go zdradzać, on na to nie zasługuje… 

Louis w zamyśleniu pogładził go po dłoni.   
\- Miesiąc, tak? - spytał gorzko. - Mogę cię mieć przez miesiąc i później miałbym tak po prostu... oddać cię innemu mężczyźnie? - Upewnił się.

\- Sprawiasz, że to brzmi okropnie. - Brunet zacisnął usta, żeby się nie rozpłakać. - I pewnie takie jest z twojej perspektywy, ale… nasze relacje powinny pozostać platoniczne, ja nie mogę… 

\- Hazz, ale przecież ty też mnie chcesz... Widzę to... - powiedział żałośnie.

\- Lou, ja nie mogę zrobić tego Jake’owi. - Styles znowu zaczął płakać, a kilka loków przykleiło się do jego mokrej twarzy. Skulił się w sobie. - On też mnie kocha, zawsze dla mnie był i… może nasze małe momenty nie są tak magiczne jak tamto lato z tobą, ale… to  _ dwa lata _ , Lou. 

Ten pokiwał zrezygnowany głową.   
\- Wezmę tyle, ile mi dasz, Hazza... Zamówić ci kolejne kakao? - spytał, podnosząc się.

\- Nie, ja… - Harry pociągnął nosem, wyciagając telefon i widząc kilka nieodebranych połączeń od swojego partnera. - Będę musiał już iść, Lou… 

\- Oh... - Wyraźnie posmutniał. - Wymienimy się numerami?

\- Tak. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego, poprawiając swoją czapkę. - Tym razem sprawdzimy od razu, czy nic nie przekręciłem. 

Podał mu swój telefon.   
\- Wpisz swój numer i zadzwoń do siebie, w porządku?

\- Tak, jasne. - Brunet zrobił to, wzdychając, kiedy na swojej tapecie jak zwykle zobaczył zdjęcie jego i Jake’a podczas ostatnich wakacji w słonecznej Chorwacji. Żałował, że nie miał takich z Louisem. 

\- Do zobaczenia? - powiedział niepewnie, widząc, że Styles wciąż się wahał. Ten pokręcił głową i przytulił go na pożegnanie. I jeśli przeciągnął trochę ten uścisk, nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć…

\- Odezwę się wieczorem, umówimy się - obiecał, chwytając siatkę z zakupami i kiwając do niego głową. 

\- Będę czekać... - Louis puścił mu oczko, obejmując kubek zimnej już herbaty. W świetle tego, czego dowiedział się Harry, te słowa miały podwójne znaczenie.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Kiedy wrócił do domu, Jake czekał już na niego w salonie z ramionami założonymi na piersi. 

\- Co było ważniejsze niż przymiarka mojego garnituru, w którym będę ci ślubował wspólne życie w zdrowiu i chorobie aż po grób? - zapytał na przywitanie, unosząc brwi. 

\- Kochanie, mówiłem ci, że szukałem prezentu dla Liama - westchnął, odkładając siatkę i rozpinając płaszcz. Nie mógł nie pomyśleć o Lou - on by go nie oceniał…

\- A propos tego - zaczął blondyn, upijając łyk soku - nie mogę jednak iść jutro z tobą na tę jego imprezę. Biorę mnóstwo roboty do domu, żeby potem cieszyć się naszym miesiącem miodowym na spokojnie. - Uśmiechnął się do niego, otwierając swojego laptopa. 

\- Oh... - Harry spojrzał na niego rozczarowany. - A nie mógłbyś tego zrobić, jak wrócimy? To dla mnie ważne... - jęknął, przytulając się do niego.

\- Wiem, że jest dla ciebie niemal jak brat - westchnął mężczyzna, obejmując go i całując w czubek głowy - ale Harry, tej roboty jest naprawdę dużo… Zresztą jak zwykle nie wpasuję się w wasze towarzystwo, wasi znajomi będą traktować mnie jak sztywniaka, tak samo jak Gemma. 

\- Weź laptopa ze sobą? - spróbował jeszcze, chociaż wewnętrznie oklapł. Zawsze tak było. Miał wrażenie, że Jake czasami traktuje jego i jego znajomych jak dzieciaki.

\- Przepraszam, skarbie. - Jego narzeczony pokręcił głową, ale odgarnął czule loki z jego czoła i pocałował go w policzek. Harry uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Właśnie dlatego nie chciał z niego rezygnować. - Ale niedługo będziesz już panem Harrym DeBourgh i nie pozbędziesz się mnie ani na krok. Naciesz się wolnością, póki możesz, co? - Szturchnął go żartobliwie łokciem w bok. Harry pokiwał głową, wstając z kanapy i pozwalając mu pracować. Wziął płytę, którą wybrał dla niego przyjaciel Louisa, by ją zapakować i w nagłym przebłysku, wysłał mu wiadomość.   
“ _ Wybrałbyś się ze mną jutro na urodziny mojego przyjaciela?” _   
“ _ Tego od płyty?” _ \- dostał niemal natychmiast w odpowiedzi. Jakby chłopak czekał na wiadomość od niego. I może tak naprawdę było?   
“ _ Dokładnie. Jake pracuje.” _   
“ _ Jasne :) Mogę zabrać Nialla i Sam? Będą grzeczni, obiecuję!” _   
Harry uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową.   
“ _ Jasne. Impreza zaczyna się o 18, adres to 6 Percival Avenue.” _   
“ _ Do zobaczenia!” _   
Styles odłożył telefon, przeszukując szufladę w poszukiwaniu kolorowego papieru. Godzinę później płyta leżała już ładnie zapakowana na stoliku, a sam Harry zdążył posprzątać i wziąć prysznic. Jake wciąż pracował w salonie, ale licząc na to, że szybko pojawi się w sypialni, wziął książkę. Kiedy jakiś czas później zrezygnowany kładł się spać, czekała na niego wiadomość.   
“ _ Dobranoc, Hazza Bear xx” _

Niczym nastolatek, którym był kiedyś, uśmiechnął się w poduszkę i odpisał: “ _ Dobranoc, Boo Bear xx”.  _ Zasnął, zanim Jake w końcu położył się obok niego, z telefonem pod policzkiem. 

  
  


Poranna rutyna Harry'ego została zakłócona, gdy rano pierwszym, co zobaczył, był sms od Louisa, a nie pocałunek od Jake'a, który najwyraźniej położył się dopiero nad ranem. Brunet wymknął się z łóżka, robiąc mu kawę i śniadanie, nucąc cicho do muzyki z radia i wymieniając wiadomości z Louisem. Ani się obejrzał, a już musiał wychodzić. W końcu obiecał Liamowi, że pomoże mu wszystko przygotować. Kiedy dotarł pod klatkę przyjaciela, zobaczył tam odstawionego w swoje najseksowniejsze ciuchy Zayna, który z przygryzioną wargą wpatrywał się w domofon. Prawda była taka, że mulat był beznadziejnie zakochany w Paynie. - Zaynie... - Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Powiedz mu.

Malik podskoczył i przeklął pod nosem, przykładając dłoń do serca. 

\- Kurna, Harry, chcesz, żebym zawału dostał? - Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się smętnie, zerkając na elegancko i starannie zapakowany prezent, który miał pod pachą. - Nie potrafię, przecież wiesz… Załatwiłem dla niego pierwsze wydanie  _ Zielonej Latarnii.  _ I namalowałem jego portret. Nie sądzisz, że za mało się postarałem..? Tylko szczerze, Hazzy. 

\- ...Namalowałeś jego portret? - Otworzył usta. - To najsłodsza rzecz, jaką mogłeś zrobić, Zaynie. - Posłał mu naprawdę szczery uśmiech, zanim go przytulił. - Chodź, wejdziemy tam razem, tak?

\- Tak, dziękuję. - Zayn wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, przeczesując swoje przydługie włosy i uśmiechając się do niego nieśmiało. - Jake’a nie będzie? - Przypomniał sobie w połowie schodów. 

\- Pracuje, żebyśmy mogli spędzić nasz miodowy miesiąc w spokoju. - Skrzywił się. - Ale będzie mój... przyjaciel - zająknął się.

\- Przyjaciel? - Mulat zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego. - To dlaczego go jeszcze nie znam? 

\- To długa historia - westchnął. - Trochę, eee... urwał nam się kontakt, ale wpadliśmy na siebie ostatnio i odnowiliśmy go - wybrnął, dzwoniąc do drzwi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. - Mulat wzruszył ramionami, nie wnikając. Schował się nieco za młodszym przyjacielem, zawstydzony, kiedy Liam energicznie otworzył drzwi, zagarniając ich oboje do uścisku. 

\- Świetnie, że już jesteście! - wypaplał, zostawiając dla nich otwarte drzwi. - Wciąż ustawiam playlistę, a trzeba przygotować talerzyki i zamówić pizzę na konkretną godzinę… 

\- Zayn pomoże ci z playlistą - zadecydował, zabierając mu z rąk prezenty i idąc do kuchni. - Ja zajmę się resztą - poinformował ich.

  
Dwadzieścia minut później usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Harry zmarszczył brwi, idąc w kierunku drzwi. Pizza powinna być dopiero za godzinę. Jednak w wejściu stał Louis, ubrany w najciaśniejsze spodnie, jakie Styles widział w swoim życiu i, dla odmiany, luźny sweter.   
\- Pomyślałem, że przyda się pomoc? - powiedział z powalającym uśmiechem.

\- Dobrze pomyślałeś, bardzo dobrze, wchodź chłopie - odezwał się zza jego pleców Payne, popychając Harry’ego i wprowadzając gościa do środka. W połowie drogi, kiedy holował go do salonu, zmarszczył brwi. - Chwila… a kim ty jesteś? 

Zayn stanął w progu salonu, jakby przyciągany magnesem do solenizanta, podczas kiedy Styles przymknął powieki, modląc się, żeby jego przyjaciele nie spłoszyli szatyna. 

\- Lima, to… to jest  _ Louis  _ \- wydusił z siebie, a na twarzy Payne’a wykwitło zrozumienie i puścił łokieć Tomlinsona z szeroko otwartymi ustami. 

\- J-jak..? - zająknął się. 

\- Cóż, podejrzewam, że znasz już tę historię? - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie, bojąc się, że zaraz dostanie w twarz. - Po prostu nigdy nie straciłem nadziei, że go znajdę... - Musnął jego dłoń.

Malik uniósł brwi, w ciszy wszystko analizując, podczas kiedy Liam zacisnął usta, zerkając na przyjaciela. 

\- Cóż, najwyraźniej nie znam  _ całej  _ historii - powiedział z naciskiem, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. - Zaynie, zajmij się naszym gościem, a ja pogadam chwilę z Harrym, w porządku? 

Zayn pokiwał głową, zapraszając Louisa do salonu i odruchowo przelotnie muskając talię Payne’a.

Harry westchnął, zaplatając dłonie na piersi i czekając na wykład.

\- Co jest grane, Harry? - Liam zmarszczył brwi, ciągnąc go na balkon. - Myślałem, że cię wystawił..? 

\- Nie wystawił, Lima... - Oparł łokcie o barierkę. - Ja... pomyliłem się wtedy i podałem mu zły numer. - Zwiesił głowę. - A on... szukał mnie, wiesz? Co roku wracał do Clovelly, pytał o mnie... dlatego wszyscy patrzyli na mnie tym dziwnym wzrokiem, kiedy byłem tam ostatnim razem…

\- Więc… - Payne trawił jego słowa, skubiąc dolną wargę - to była twoja wina..? Nawet jeśli- Harry, za miesiąc wychodzisz za mąż. Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł..? 

\- Wiem, Lima... - jęknął. - Po prostu... on pamiętał, że nie piję kawy, wiesz? - powiedział z głupim, czułym uśmiechem. - Pamięta takie szczegóły, które inni uznaliby za nieistotne i... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, co mam robić - przyznał, patrząc błagalnie na przyjaciela.

\- Chodź tu. - Liam westchnął i przytulił przyjaciela, zastanawiając się nad tym wszystkim. - Hmm… Miesiąc to mało czasu, żeby zdecydować, kogo kochasz bardziej… Ale może to nie przypadek, że on pojawił się w twoim życiu miesiąc przed twoim ślubem z kimś innym..? 

\- Czy ty... sugerujesz mi właśnie, żebym zerwał zaręczyny? - Spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Nie mogę, Jake na to nie zasłużył, jesteśmy razem  _ dwa _ lata!

\- Ja ci niczego nie sugeruję. - Payne pokręcił głową, głaszcząc go po lokach. - Po prostu uważam, że gdybyś naprawdę kochał Jake’a, to w ogóle nie brałbyś pod uwagę Louisa. Nie? 

\- Ja... - Pokręcił głową. Liam miał cholerną rację. - Po prostu on był moją pierwszą miłością, moim  _ pierwszym _ i mam do niego sentyment, ale... Jake jest stabilny…

\- Ale czy ty chcesz jedynie stabilności, Hazz? - zapytał łagodnie Liam. - Musisz się sam zastanowić, nikt nie podejmie tej decyzji za ciebie. Jeszcze na nic nie jest za późno. 

\- Nie mogę tak po prostu zerwać zaręczyn! - Pokręcił głową, przygryzając wargę. - To były dwa lata, Lima,  _ dwa lata _ . Może nie były tak intensywne jak wakacje z Lou, ale... - Wzruszył ramionami, po raz kolejny, zaczynając bawić się pierścionkiem. Miał mętlik w głowie.

\- Ja wiem, Harry. - Payne westchnął i objął go ramieniem. - Po prostu… cokolwiek postanowisz, jestem w tym z tobą, okej? I to szczerze, naprawdę nie wskazuję ci, kto jest dla ciebie lepszy - chcę po prostu, żebyś był szczęśliwy. 

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić Jake’owi... - Pokręcił głową, przytulając się do niego.

\- Rozumiem. - Liam pociągnął go po bratersku za długiego loka, uśmiechając się. - No nic, to nacieszę się Louisem na tej imprezie, skoro od następnej będę skazany tylko na Jake’a - zażartował. 

\- Wcześniej nie narzekałeś! - Trącił go i wrócił do pokoju, gdzie Zayn i Louis przegadywali się niczym najlepsi przyjaciele. Szatyn natychmiast rozjaśnił się na widok Harry’ego.   
\- Zostawiłeś mnie samego, Hazza!

\- A ja to co? - oburzył się Malik, łypiąc na niego spode łba, na co Liam zachichotał, wracając do swojego miejsca na podłodze przed laptopem. Oparł się plecami o nogi mulata i wrócił do ustawiania playlisty. 

\- Timberlake? - Uniósł oczy do góry i jednocześnie z Zaynem powiedział: -  _ Like I Love You.  _

\- Ile jesteście już razem? - zapytał Louis, odbierając od Harry’ego talerzyki, by rozłożyć je na stole. Malik otworzył usta w szoku i zarumienił się wściekle, podczas kiedy Payne zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. Po chwili się roześmiał. 

\- Stary, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a nie parą, co ci strzeliło do głowy? - Przewrócił oczami, z rozbawieniem wracając do laptopa. 

\- Oh... - Louis wydawał się naprawdę zagubiony. - Przepraszam, po prostu zachowujecie się jak para i pomyślałem... nieważne. - Wrócił do rozkładania rzeczy na stole.

\- Jak para..? - prychnął Liam, kręcąc głową i nie widząc rozdartego spojrzenia, jakie rzucił mu mulat. Ten przełknął ślinę i uśmiechnął się smętnie do Harry'ego, po czym zwiesił głowę, zabierając rękę z ramienia przyjaciela. Tomlinson pochylił się do bruneta, kiedy odbierał od niego sok.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, przepraszam... Zayn tyle o nim mówił... - zaczął z poczuciem winy. - Jak źle jest?

\- Zayn jest w nim beznadziejnie zakochany, odkąd ich tylko ze sobą poznałem - wymamrotał Styles, wzdychając i spoglądając w stronę przyjaciół. - I to nawet nie to, że Lima nie lubi facetów, bo nie zwraca uwagi na płeć, to po prostu… smutny przykład friendzone. Do Liama trzeba prosto i dosadnie, a Zee jest na to zbyt zamknięty. 

\- Może moglibyśmy im jakoś pomóc? - spytał, patrząc na nich kątem oka.

\- Nie wiem jak - przyznał brunet, wyłamując palce. - Obiecałem Zaynowi, że nie pisnę ani słówka Liamowi… 

\- Mmm... ty obiecałeś, ale ja nie! - Uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Chyba wiem, co zrobić…

\- Co? - Harry rozszerzył oczy i chwycił go błagalnie za dłoń. - Powiedz, że nie żartujesz, nie mogę już patrzeć, jak Zee cierpi, kiedy Liam przyprowadza kolejną dziewczynę… 

\- Nie żartuję. - Pokręcił przecząco głową. - Zayn wydaje się sympatycznym chłopakiem i zasługuje na bycie szczęśliwym. Po prostu... zaufaj mi, tak? - poprosił.

\- Dostajesz w ręce jego serce - przypomniał mu tylko Styles, kiwając głową i przytulając go. - Ufam ci. 

Tomlinson objął go opiekuńczo, wplatając dłoń w jego loki, nieświadomy uważnych oczu Liama i Zayna obserwujących ich.   
\- Nie bawię się uczuciami, Hazz. Nie zawiodę cię - obiecał, odsuwając się. - Podasz mi tacę z ciastem?

\- Mhm. - Brunet westchnął i podał mu ulubione orzechowe ciasto solenizanta, przygryzając wargę. 

Louis zdążył postawić je na stole i rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.   
\- Liam? Twoi goście nadchodzą!

\- Idę! - oznajmił natychmiast Payne, podając laptopa mulatowi. - Zajmij się tym, kochanie. - Nie zwracając uwagi na użyte określenie, poleciał do drzwi. - Nic dziwnego, że wziąłeś ich za parę… - westchnął Harry. 

\- Myślę, że przyjdzie im łatwo się przestawić z przyjaciół na kochanków... - Szatyn doniósł na stół jeszcze trochę przekąsek.

\- Mhm, trzeba tylko najpierw odblokować tę upartą klapkę w głowie Liama… - Styles przewrócił oczami, ustawiając na stole ostatnie butelki Coca-Coli. Zayn był skulony nad laptopem i podpiął go do głośników, uśmiechając się smętnie do wchodzących znajomych. 

\- Siemano, Zaynie! - Cara opadła na kanapę obok niego, szturchając go łokciem. - Co kupiłeś swojemu kochasiowi? 

\- On nie jest moim kochasiem - warknął Malik, zaciskając usta i wychodząc na balkon zapalić. Louis cmoknął Harry’ego w kącik ust, zanim podszedł do Liama, korzystając z okazji.   
\- Cześć Liam, wszystkiego najlepszego. - Podał mu rękę. - Co sądzisz o Zaynie?

\- Dzięki. - Payne uśmiechnął się, klepiąc go po ramieniu, a po chwili zmarszczył brwi. - A co mam myśleć? Jest świetnym przyjacielem, uwielbiam go. 

\- Wiesz, że zachowujecie się jak partnerzy, a nie  _ przyjaciele _ ? - kontynuował na pozór spokojnie, ale uważnie dobierając słowa. Liam zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej, kręcąc głową i odsuwając się od niego. - O co ci chodzi? Czy ty widziałeś, żebym się z nim przytulał albo całował? 

\- Czy zawsze chodzi tylko o kontakt fizyczny? - Pokręcił głową. - Miałbyś coś przeciwko?

\- Jasne, że nie, jest przystojny, ale to mój przyjaciel. - Payne prychnął i obrócił się na pięcie, odchodząc od niego. - Chyba jednak wolę Jake’a. 

Tomlinson syknął, łapiąc go za ramię.   
\- Stary, znamy się od godziny i od razu wziąłem was za parę. Wiesz dlaczego? - Spojrzał na niego nagląco. - Bo on cały czas wodzi za tobą  _ tym _ wzrokiem, z każdą opinią czeka na twoją aprobatę i błaga, żebyś to ty coś zrobił, bo jest zbyt zamknięty w sobie. Stary, nie spędzasz tygodnia, rysując portret na urodziny swojego  _ przyjaciela _ . Po prostu... pocałuj go i poczekaj trzydzieści sekund na jego reakcję, zanim obrócisz to w żart i zwalisz na alkohol. Nie będziesz żałować.

Liam oddychał gniewnie, ale jego oddech pomału się uspokajał, tak samo jak łagodniały rysy jego twarzy. 

\- Narysował dla mnie portret..? - wymamrotał zaskoczony, kręcąc głową, jednak po chwili się uśmiechnął. - Ja… nie wiem, to… Nigdy nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy, wiesz? - Objął się ramionami, wzdychając. - Zastanowię się, dobra? Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę ryzykować taką przyjaźń. 

\- Nie zaryzykujesz, zostawiliście mnie z nim samego na pół godziny i jedyne. o czym mówił, to ty. I nie dlatego, że jesteś solenizantem. - Puścił mu oczko i poklepał po ramieniu, patrząc, jak podchodzi do innych gości. Payne obejrzał się jeszcze na niego, po czym został otoczony przez krąg znajomych, a Harry wyciągnął Malika z balkonu na czas, w którym wniesiono tort i zaczęto śpiewać  _ sto lat _ . Mulat włożył ręce w kieszenie i westchnął, stając obok Tomlinsona i patrząc z rozczuleniem na szeroki uśmiech przyjaciela. 

\- Wiesz, że jako dzieciaka nikt go nie lubiał? - zagadnął. - Harry mi opowiadał, że go dręczyli, a i tak zaprosił ich na swoje szesnaste urodziny. Nikt nie przyszedł… 

\- To musiało być okropne... - westchnął Louis, patrząc na Stylesa, który z ożywieniem rozdawał wszystkim po kawałku tortu. - A mimo wszystko on jest tak... dobry, chociaż niepewny i będzie się kurczowo trzymać tego, co już zna. - Spojrzał na niego. - Będziesz mieć tylko trzydzieści sekund - powiedział tajemniczo. - Musisz zareagować wcześniej, inaczej wszystko zaprzepaścisz - ostrzegł.

\- Co? - Zayn spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. - Co ty kombinujesz? 

\- Ja nic. - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie, po czym skupił całą uwagę na Harrym, który pojawił się obok z talerzykami z tortem. - Hej, Hazza! - Odebrał od niego porcję, drugą podając Zaynowi. Wziął na łyżeczkę kęs i podsunął ją brunetowi pod usta. Na policzkach Stylesa wykwitły dołeczki, kiedy skosztował tortu od szatyna, oblizując usta. Malik pokręcił na nich głową z uśmiechem, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Liama otoczonego przez dziewczyny, który także zerkał w jego stronę. Przygryzł wargę i zarumienił się, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty, a po chwili odetchnął i taktycznie wycofał się wraz z tortem z powrotem na balkon. Louis złapał spojrzenie Liama i kiwnął głową w stronę balkonu. Ten zmarszczył brwi, ale przeprosił znajomych z uśmiechem i utorował sobie drogę na balkon. Mulat leżał na betonie, wpatrując się w coraz bardziej ciemniejące niebo. 

\- Co ty robisz? - Payne uśmiechnął się czule, siadając obok niego i także patrząc w górę. 

\- Nie zastanawia cię, co się tam kryje i kto nas tu zesłał? - zapytał cicho Zayn, zerkając na niego w górę. 

\- Nie jestem taki mądry jak ty. - Liam pogłaskał go po policzku z uśmiechem. Wolał patrzeć w jego oczy niż gwiazdy. 

\- Nie jestem mądry. - Malik zmarszczył brwi, znowu wpatrując się w niebo i wskazując na coś palcem. - Spadająca gwiazda. Która tak naprawdę spadła tysiące lat temu. Nie zadziwia cię to? 

\- Ty mnie zadziwiasz - szepnął Payne, kręcąc głową i spoglądając za jego palcem. - Pomyślałem życzenie. 

\- Myślisz, że się spełni? - Mulat zerknął na niego zaciekawiony. 

\- Sprawdźmy. - Liam uśmiechnął się łagodnie i pochylił, całując go leciutko. Oddech w piersi Zayna zamarł, a w kącikach jego oczu zalśniły łzy, jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek, czując, jakby po jego sercu rozlewał się miód. Tak długo na to czekał… 

Ostatecznie przestali się całować i po prostu siedzieli, wpatrując się razem w nocne niebo, Malik między nogami bruneta, oparty plecami o jego klatkę, a Payne obejmujący go mocno ramionami i całujący co jakiś czas w policzek. To były najlepsze urodziny Liama. 

Louis trącił Harry’ego łokciem, przerywając jego rozmowę z jakąś dziewczyną i wskazał na balkon.

\- Jak ci się to udało? - pisnął Styles, rzucając mu się na szyję i całując go po całej twarzy. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! 

\- Nie mogę zdradzić swoich sekretów! - zachichotał i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Głębokiego i smakującego tęsknotą. Brunet jęknął, mięknąc w jego ramionach. Przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, ośmielony kilkoma kolejkami tequili. 

\- Mój Hazza - wymamrotał między pocałunkami, gładząc go po plecach, ale nie posuwając się dalej.

\- Dlaczego smakujesz tak dobrze? - zapytał z pretensją Harry, chowając twarz w jego szyi. Był nieco pijany. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, ale ty smakujesz jak niebo... - wyznał, wtulając nos w jego szyję i podskubując skórę.

\- Lou… - Styles zaczynał twardnieć. Uczepił się mocno palcami jego ramion. - Praktycznie wszyscy tutaj są zaproszeni na mój ślub, nie powinniśmy… 

Louis jęknął zrezygnowany, ale posłusznie się odsunął.   
\- Mieszasz mi w głowie... - wyznał, kompletnie zniszczonym głosem.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? - szepnął brunet, przygryzając wargę. - Miałem już wszystko zaplanowane, ale wtedy pojawiłeś się ty… i jestem rozdarty, bo wiem, że i tak kogoś skrzywdzę. 

\- Przepraszam Hazza... - Oparł czoło o jego pierś, kompletnie zrezygnowany. - Nie umiem z ciebie zrezygnować, pragnę cię... Dokładnie tak samo jak te siedem lat temu, gdy byliśmy dzieciakami…

Harry potrząsnął głową, przełykając łzy. Pociągnął go do sypialni Liama i zamknął za nimi drzwi, przytulając się tam do niego z całych sił i szlochając. 

Louis opadł na kolana, przyciągając go do siebie i kołysząc w swoich ramionach.   
\- Ciii, kochanie, nie płacz…

Styles jednak nie potrafił się uspokoić, do tego stopnia, że usłyszał go Zayn, który przemykał się obok do łazienki. Szlochanie jego przyjaciela było tak rozpaczliwe, że aż coś ścisnęło go za serce. W jego zawsze było miejsce tylko dla Liama, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak to jest kochać dwie osoby… 

Tomlinson przeczesywał jego loki, pozwalając mu się wypłakać. Jednak każda łza łamała mu serce.   
\- Hej, Hazza... Zawsze będę po twojej stronie, pamiętaj - poprosił. - Niezależnie od twojej decyzji. Zawsze będziesz moim małym chłopcem. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy i oddam wszystko, żebyś był, tak? - Głaskał jego czoło, samemu czując łzy na policzkach, ale musiał być silny. Dla niego. Brunet pokręcił tylko głową, czepiając się kurczowo jego bluzy i dalej płacząc. Malik nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że stał w ukryciu i obserwował ich przez szparę w drzwiach, przygryzając wargę do krwi. To było piekielnie smutne… Kiedy Harry w końcu się uspokoił, cichutko pociągając nosem i chlipiąc, Tomlinson zaprowadził go na łóżko i przykrył go kołdrą, pozwalając mu wtulić się w siebie i trzymając go, jakby był najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Robił to dalej, gdy zmęczony płakaniem chłopak zasnął, a u boku mulata pojawił się Liam, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie i zerkając na tę dwójkę z żalem. 

\- Kocham cię... - wyszeptał Louis, całując jego czoło. - I zawsze będę... - westchnął, pociągając nosem. Teraz już nie hamował swoich łez, skoro Harry nie mógł ich zobaczyć. - Dlaczego wszystko musiało się tak bardzo popieprzyć? - jęknął zrozpaczony. - To pierścionek ode mnie powinieneś nosić! Z akwamarynem, bo zawsze mówiłeś, że takiego koloru są moje oczy. Mieliśmy być szczęśliwi…

Zayn wsadził pięść w usta, żeby i z niego nie wydobył się żaden szloch. Nie znał Tomlinsona, ale ten widok rozrywał mu serce. Dalsze słowa szatyna zagłuszył jego płacz, który starał się jednak stłumić. Liam złapał mulata za rękę i odciągnął od drzwi. Nie powinno ich tu być.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiedy Louis w końcu zszedł na dół, wyglądał na kompletnie wyczerpanego i wyzutego ze wszystkiego. Potargane włosy, zaczerwienione oczy i wciąż mokre policzki tylko dopełniały obrazka.   
\- Będę się zbierać - poinformował zachrypniętym głosem. - Hazza śpi, nie chciałem go budzić.

\- Możesz z nim zostać, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował sennie Payne z kanapy, pocierając ramię śpiącego na nim Zayna i odrywając wzrok od cicho grającego telewizora. Impreza już się skończyła, zostali tylko oni. Tomlinson prześledził ruch jego dłoni i spuścił głowę, uśmiechając się smutno. Jego smukła sylwetka była teraz przygarbiona.   
\- Nie chcę przeszkadzać. Poza tym... chyba nie powinienem, za miesiąc Hazza... - Wzruszył ramionami. Nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło „wychodzi za mąż”.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz - zaczął Liam, mimowolnie spuszczając wzrok i przypominając sobie o czymś. - Dziękuję za to - wtrącił z wdzięcznością, wzdychając i całując mulata w skroń. - I… miesiąc to mało czasu na zawalczenie o kogoś. Powinieneś wykorzystywać każdy darowany moment - poradził mu wprost. Ten machnął ręką.   
\- Pasujecie do siebie - powiedział po prostu i wyglądał naprawdę szczerze, zanim znowu przybrał maskę sztucznego uśmiechu. - Nie zrobię nic wbrew niemu. Jeśli... on uważa, że tamten mężczyzna da mu szczęście? Jeśli kogoś kochasz, pozwól mu odejść, jeśli wróci: jest twój, jeśli nie: nigdy nie był - przytoczył, opadając na fotel, nagle zupełnie bez sił. - Szukałem go cały ten czas i kiedy w końcu miałem go z powrotem w ramionach, okazało się, że  _ bierze ślub _ . - Pokręcił głową, jakby z niedowierzaniem. - Jaki on jest? - spytał nagle.

\- Jake? - upewnił się Payne, a kiedy szatyn przytaknął, westchnął głęboko. - Cóż… to dojrzały facet. Nie jest jakoś tragicznie starszy, ale bodajże za trzy miesiące kończy trzydziestkę. Jest… porządny. Jak: dba o pielęgnowanie ich związku, wiesz? Mają te swoje randki, jakby to, że Hazz z nim mieszka i się pobierają nie było oznaką tego, że ma przestać się o niego starać. Dużo pracuje, ale w stałych dniach i godzinach - tutaj trochę nie dogadują się z Hazzem, bo on jest freelancerem, potrafi wyjechać na dwa miesiące na drugi koniec świata robić zdjęcia i po prostu podróżować. Nie do końca potrafimy z nim gadać - jakby postawił między nami barierę wiekową i tylko Harry się za nią wkradł, rozumiesz? Ale on, cóż, uhm… to taki trochę ulubieniec rodziców, wiesz? Nie jestem w stanie pojąć, jak zbudowali z Hazzem to, co mają teraz, ale zrobili to. Z tego, co Hazz opowiada, są ze sobą naprawdę blisko, wiesz; wspólne kąpiele, wino, masaże… ale uhm, może nie do końca chcesz o tym słyszeć - zmitygował się.

Louis heroicznym wysiłkiem próbował przybrać na twarz uśmiech.   
\- Wydaje się być dobrym facetem... - powiedział po prostu, bo co innego miał zrobić. - Ja... nie umiem z niego zrezygnować - przyznał pokonany, przecierając twarz. - Jak żałosne to jest?

Liam przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie w ciszy, po czym przygryzł wargę. 

\- To znaczy po prostu, że naprawdę go kochasz, w końcu cały czas go szukałeś… - Pokręcił głową z uznaniem. - I myślę, że powinieneś o niego walczyć. Ale myślę także, że Jake powinien wiedzieć, że ma rywala, bo to będzie niesprawiedliwe. 

\- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? - spytał cicho, bez emocji. - W jakim świetle postawi to Hazzę?  _ Cześć, kochanie, za miesiąc bierzemy ślub, ale tak właściwie wciąż się waham, bo pojawił się koleś, z którym spędziłem wakacje siedem lat temu? _

\- Nie  _ jakiś koleś _ , tylko jego pierwsza miłość - poprawił go Payne, wzdychając. - Nie mam pojęcia, Louis, ja… po prostu chcę dla Hazza jak najlepiej. 

\- Wiem, Liam, przepraszam. - Pokręcił głową. - Gdybym tylko bardziej przyłożył się do szukania go... - westchnął. - Żałuję, że byłem wtedy głupim dzieciakiem i nie rozmawialiśmy o tym, skąd jesteśmy, tylko snuliśmy plany na przyszłość... Może wtedy mógłbym go znaleźć wcześniej…

\- On był dzieckiem - Liam pokręcił głową - a ty byłeś tylko niecałe trzy lata starszy, to malutko. Nie możesz się obwiniać o to, że dałeś się ponieść wakacyjnej aurze i nie myślałeś o takich rzeczach. Odnalazłeś go późno… ale jeszcze nie za późno, pamiętaj. Nie wiem, co Harry zrobi, jest rozdarty. 

\- Czuję się okropnie, stawiając go w takiej sytuacji, ale nie potrafię tak po prostu pozwolić mu odejść... Nie bez walki.

\- Nie dziwię się, jest świetny. - Payne uśmiechnął się iście po bratersku, bezwiednie drapiąc Zayna po karku. - Ale myślę, że on też nie dałby ci teraz tak łatwo odejść… 

\- Jest wszystkim - przyznał,    
a coś zamigotało w jego oczach. - Myślisz? - Spojrzał na niego z taką nadzieją, że aż serce pękało.

\- Jestem tego pewien. - Liam zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiwając głową w stronę swojej sypialni. - Wracaj do niego, człowieku. Może nie do końca zdaje sobie jeszcze z tego sprawę, ale cię potrzebuje. 

Tomlinson obejrzał się na drzwi i uśmiechnął. Wrócił spojrzeniem na gospodarza.   
\- Tak zrobię... I dziękuję, naprawdę - powiedział, wracając do sypialni, w której spał cały jego świat w postaci ślicznego chłopaka z czekoladowymi lokami. Gdy tylko wślizgnął się z powrotem pod kołdrę, Harry jakby automatycznie wyczuł jego ciało i przysunął się do niego, niemal się na niego wspinając. Tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy byli siedem lat młodsi. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham... - wyszeptał szatyn, całując jego policzek i jedną dłonią objął jego plecy, a drugą splótł razem z nim. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął.

  
  


Stylesa obudziły odgłosy krzątania się dobiegające za drzwi i przytłumione głosy. Zapewne Liam już wstał i sprzątał po wczoraj, a Zayn narzekał, żeby był ciszej. Brunet uśmiechnął się i uniósł głowę, otwierając usta w szoku, kiedy dotarło do niego, że wcale nie spał na miękkiej poduszce, a na Louisie… Westchnął, obserwując jego spokojną twarz i delikatnie odgarniając pojedyncze kosmyki, które opadły mu na czoło. Był piękny. Jak; piękny w zapierający dech w piersi sposób. Harry zawsze lubił po prostu go podziwiać. Ten instynktownie przesunął się w jego kierunku, szukając ciepła. Styles objął go troskliwie ramionami i z powrotem ułożył głowę na jego piersi, zostawiając przelotny pocałunek na jego brodzie. Zawahał się, ale wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzę, pocierając jego boki i plecy, by go rozgrzać. Działało, kiedy byli młodsi. Louis budził się powoli, czując przyjemne ciepło i dłonie na swoich plecach. Wygiął się trochę bardziej pod kątem. Brunet zachichotał cicho, obserwując go z rozczuleniem. 

\- Mmm - wymamrotał Tomlinson, otwierając w końcu oczy, by ujrzeć ukochaną twarz. Uśmiechnął się. - Dzień dobry, Hazza!

\- Dzień dobry, Boo - odpowiedział Harry z uśmiechem, drapiąc go po bokach i ocierając się policzkiem o jego klatkę piersiową. - Jak się spało? 

\- Dobrze, ciepło... - Zanurzył nos w jego włosach, wdychając znajomy zapach i wciąż nie do końca rozbudzony, sięgnął po pocałunek. Styles się zawahał, ale zadrżał, przymykając powieki i całując go powoli. Jake nigdy tego nie robił, zasłaniając się porannym oddechem, a Louis był taki... znajomy, jego ramiona były ciepłe i dawały poczucie bezpieczeństwa.   
\- Więc co mamy dzisiaj w planach, mój Hazza? - zapytał, jak siedem lat temu.

\- Mmm… - wymruczał brunet, całując go jeszcze w kącik ust i zanurzając nos w jego szyi. Wspiął się na niego bardziej. - Obiecałem dzisiaj pomóc mamie Zayna… Pracuje w domu dziecka. Chodzi o to, żeby zająć czymś dzieciaki. 

\- Pomóc ci? - zaproponował, drapiąc go lekko po włosach, dokładnie tak, jak lubił.

\- A chce ci się? - Harry uśmiechnął się i zerknął na niego, wciąż błądząc dłońmi po jego gładkiej skórze. 

\- Ty tam będziesz. - Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się w niego z zachwytem.

\- W takim razie z chęcią zrobię cię moim pomocnikiem - szepnął Styles, unosząc głowę i przyciskając usta do tych jego. 

\- Awansowałem na pomocnika świętego Mikołaja? - zachichotał, a zaraz potem jęknął, gdy miękkie usta zetknęły się z jego własnymi. - Uh, dla ciebie mogę być nawet elfem…

\- Skrzatem bardziej - dogryzł mu brunet, chichocząc w jego usta i skubiąc je leciutko. - A pomyśleć, że na początku byłeś ode mnie większy… 

Louis spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem, łaskocząc go złośliwie.   
\- Jesteś okropny, Hazza!

\- Może trochę - zaśmiał się Harry, wyginając się przez jego zręczne palce. - Lou, przestań! Jesteś duży w innych miejscach! 

\- Innych miejscach, huh? Więc wciąż pamiętasz? - Na pozór żartobliwe pytanie zawisło między nimi.

\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? - westchnął Styles, opierając czoło o to jego. - Zawsze będziesz moim pierwszym wszystkim… 

\- Ty moim też... - przyznał, czując się głupio wzruszonym. Odgarnął jego loki do tyłu. - Jesteś piękny…

\- Nah, ty jesteś piękny - zaprotestował brunet, gładząc kciukami jego wydatne kości policzkowe. - Jak anioł… 

\- Na pewno nie z taką duszą - zaprotestował i nie mogąc się powstrzymać, sięgnął ustami do wystającego obojczyka. Zassał delikatnie skórę.

\- Uch… - stęknął Harry, automatycznie wyginając biodra do przodu, a szyję odchylając do tyłu. - Twoja dusza też jest piękna… To ty nauczyłeś mnie cieszyć się drobnymi rzeczami, Lou… 

Tomlinson zacisnął usta mocniej, po prostu wiedząc, że zostawi ślad, ale nie dbał o to. Wsunął dłoń w jego loki, pociągając je lekko.

\- Lou… - szepnął Styles, bezwiednie ocierając się o jego udo. 

\- Ciii - wyszeptał, sięgając drugą ręką do jego spodni. Pogłaskał penisa przez materiał. Brunet zakwilił i schował twarz w jego szyi, rumieniąc się. Louis sprawiał, że wciąż zachowywał się jak ten niedoświadczony szesnastolatek… 

\- No już, już, zaraz, patrz na mnie - wymruczał, rozpinając mu spodnie i wsuwając w nie dłoń. Harry oddychał ciężko, przytrzymując się jego ramion i przytykając usta do jego ucha. Spojrzał na jego delikatną twarz spod półprzymkniętych powiek, kompletnie roztapiając się pod jego dotykiem. Tomlinson powoli przesuwał po nim dłonią, zaciskając mocniej dłoń przy samym czubeczku. Pamiętał, że chłopak tak właśnie lubił… Styles pojękiwał w jego ucho, a gorąco ogarniało go coraz bardziej. Odruchowo wypychał swoje biodra, pragnąc  _ więcej _ , chociaż z szatynem nawet to było mocno przytłaczające. 

\- Mój piękny, taki dobry, taki wspaniały... - szeptał Louis, szarpiąc za jego loki i samemu twardniejąc.

Dochodząc, brunet nie był w stanie wyartykułować żadnego słowa poza jego imieniem. Opadł na niego bezwładnie, bełkocząc coś pod nosem.

\- Już dobrze, byłeś cudowny - wysapał. Harry westchnął, obejmując go za szyję i regulując oddech. Przycisnął wilgotny pocałunek do jego szczęki, wtulając się w niego. Uwielbiał to, że Tomlinson zajmował się nim tak samo jak wtedy, gdy był młodziutkim chłopcem. Louis westchnął, układając się z nim wygodniej, tak, żeby nie dotykać go swoimi biodrami. Przeczesywał jego loki.

Po kilku minutach Styles uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do niego leniwie. Pocałował go w kącik ust, przesuwając się i trafiając biodrem na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach. 

\- Pomóc ci z tym..? - Spojrzał na niego z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Niczego nie pragnę bardziej... - wyznał, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Czuję - zachichotał brunet i po prostu zsunął się w dół, nurkując pod kołdrą i odpinając jego spodnie. Tomlinson zgubił uderzenie serca, sztywniejąc jeszcze bardziej. Jego penis wyskoczył ze spodni, gdy tylko dżinsy zostały zsunięte z jego bioder.

Harry rozchylił jego uda, całując najpierw ich wewnętrzne strony, po czym polizał go po całej długości, z przymkniętymi powiekami biorąc go w usta. Louis jęknął, wciskając głowę w poduszkę. Zacisnął zęby, ponownie wplatając palce w jego włosy. Chciał go widzieć! Styles chyba zrozumiał, zsuwając kołdrę w dół i mrugając do niego z jego penisem w ustach, po czym zaczął poruszać głową w górę i dół, nie spuszczając oczu z tych jego.

Szatyn jęknął, widząc go takim, z policzkami wypchanymi jego penisem i poruszył biodrami, wpychając się głębiej w jego gardło. Westchnął.

Brunet zaczął ssać go z zapałem, rozluźniając gardło. Wbił palce w jego biodra. Louis rozlał się w jego gardle z cichym westchnieniem. Niemal natychmiast przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Harry mruknął, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi i odwzajemniając pocałunek. Nienawidził tego, że czuł się tak dobrze z szatynem, zdradzając swojego narzeczonego, który pewnie czekał na niego w domu. 

\- Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało - powiedział, obejmując go mocno ramionami.

\- Och, Lou… - westchnął Styles, z powrotem kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. 

\- Nic nie mów - poprosił, wzdychając i pogłaskał jego plecy. Brunet spełnił jego prośbę, w ciszy bawiąc się bluzką na jego ramieniu i po prostu wpatrując się w jego profil. Milczeli tak dłuższy czas, po prostu ciesząc się swoją obecnością, dopóki nie usłyszeli krzątania z kuchni.

\- Idziemy zobaczyć Ziama w akcji? - Harry uśmiechnął się do starszego chłopaka. 

\- Mmm, z przyjemnością - powiedział, wyplątując się z kołdry.

\- Czekałem na to cztery lata - westchnął Styles, z uśmiechem wciągając spodnie na tyłek i w podskokach lecąc do kuchni, w której zastał Zayna smażącego naleśniki. - Gdzie solenizant? - zapytał, przytulając go od tyłu i całując go w policzek. 

\- Bierze prysznic. - Mulat uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, podrzucając naleśnika na patelni. 

\- Ale tak sam? - Brunet zdziwił się fałszywie, przez co dostał ścierką kuchenną przez głowę i zachichotał, uciekając i chowając się za Louisem. 

Ten uniósł ręce w górę.   
\- Hej, nie ma bicia mojego chłopca!

\- Twój chłopiec jest nieznośny! - prychnął Malik, piorunując kręcono-włosego wzrokiem. 

\- On jest po prostu ciekawy! - bronił go, przeczesując mu włosy. - Też się zastanawiam, czemu Liam jest tam sam, zostawiony na pastwę losu?

\- Na pastwę losu pod własnym prysznicem? - Zayn spojrzał na nich z niedowierzaniem. - Nie wszyscy muszą się ze sobą od razu zabawiać! 

\- Mógł się poślizgnąć! - upierał się. - A jak nie może dosięgnąć mydła? Albo potrzebuje pomocy z myciem pleców?!

\- Radził sobie jakoś przez dwadzieścia lat sam, dajcie spokój. - Mulat przewrócił oczami. 

\- No ale teraz już nie musi! - wykłócał się dalej, dopóki nie uciszyło ich pojawienie się Liama, owiniętego ręcznikiem w pasie. Zayn otworzył usta, wyraźnie się rumieniąc. 

\- Cześć, gołąbki. - Payne przywitał się z nimi, targając loki Harry’ego. 

\- I kto tu jest gołąbkiem - prychnął Louis, siadając na wolnym krześle.

Malik rzucił mu zabójcze spojrzenie, a Liam zmarszczył brwi i wzruszył ramionami, podchodząc do niego i zaglądając mu przez ramię. 

\- Zrobiłeś naleśniki! - ucieszył się i cmoknął go w policzek z wdzięcznością. Harry przyglądał im się z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Nie ma za co chłopaki, naprawdę, nie musicie dziękować! - prychnął szatyn. - Dostanę naleśnika?

\- Nawet dwa. - Mulat przewrócił na niego oczami, po czym spojrzał na Stylesa. - Albo i cztery, on nie dostanie. 

\- Nie martw się, Hazza, podzielę się - szepnął konspiracyjnie, dotykając jego dłoni i zwrócił się do Zayna. - Nie możesz tak po prostu pominąć mojego chłopca!

\- Taak? To patrz. - Malik ostentacyjnie zadarł nos i nałożył naleśniki na talerze wszystkich oprócz Harry'ego. Ten spojrzał na niego miną kopniętego szczeniaczka i zajęło to dosłownie dziesięć sekund, by mulat pęknął i z westchnieniem nałożył dwa zarumienione naleśniki także na jego talerz. 

\- Brawo, Hazza! - pochwalił, zabierając się za naleśniki. Wpakował sobie do ust pierwszy kęs. - Oh, są wspaniałe! - Popatrzył na Liama z zazdrością. - Pożyczysz mi kiedyś Zayna?

\- Nie. - Payne uśmiechnął się z czystą satysfakcją, przyciągając cicho protestującego mulata na swoje kolana i obejmując go posesywnie ramionami. - Znajdź sobie swojego własnego kucharza. 

\- Och, jestem tylko kucharzem? - zapytał Malik z przekąsem, sięgając po swoje naleśniki. 

\- Ja też robię dobre naleśniki! - Harry nadąsał się w tym samym czasie, dźgając naleśnika, jakby ten osobiście wyrządził mu jakąś krzywdę. - Pracowałem w piekarni… 

\- W piekarni nie robią naleśników... - Liam zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Nieistotne Liam, Hazza właśnie złożył mi propozycję - oznajmił Louis, machając ręką. - Więc? - Spojrzał wyczekująco na bruneta. - Co z tymi naleśnikami? Jaką masz ofertę? - Sięgnął do jego dłoni, by chwycić ją w swoje. Szybkim ruchem przyciągnął ją do swoich ust i ucałował jej wierzch.

Styles uśmiechnął się uroczo, przygryzając wargę. Wyglądał promienie ze swoimi dołeczkami w policzkach i rozburzonymi lokami. Uwielbiał to, jak szybko Louis zaczął przekomarzać się z jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a i oni wydawali się przyjąć go do swojego grona. 

\- Mogę być twoją prywatną firmą cateringową z dostawami do domu. - Wzruszył ramionami. - W ofercie mam nie tylko naleśniki.

\- Kolacje ze śniadaniem też? - Trącił go stopą. - Zamawiam, o ile masz w ofercie rurki z kremem. - Puścił mu oczko. Zayn parsknął swoim dżemem na stół, wyłapując dwuznaczność tej wypowiedzi. Roześmiał się na widok rumieńców Harry'ego. 

\- Wal się, Zayn. - Ten tylko fuknął, zakładając ramiona na piersi. - Tak mi się odwdzięczasz za dobre serce, za cztery lata przyjaźni, za pozowanie ci do aktu na zaliczenie na trzecim roku, za… 

\- Jakiego aktu? - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie wiem nic o żadnym akcie, Hazza? - Chciał coś dodać, ale w tym momencie rozległ się dzwonek jego telefonu. - Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. - Skrzywił się i odebrał telefon.

Liam zachichotał pod nosem na zdezorientowaną minę Stylesa, który zamrugał tylko na szatyna. Po chwili jego uśmiech zrzedł, a on zaalarmowany zapytał: - Jakiego aktu, Zaynie..? Ja też nic o tym nie wiem! 

\- Ale każdy z wydziału artystycznego tak, moje obrazy zawsze były na wystawie. - Malik wzruszył ramionami. - Zresztą on to zrobił tylko dlatego, że też potrzebował nagiego modela do zdjęć, a ja jestem fotogeniczny czy coś. Jego słowa. 

\- Słyszałem to! - wrzasnął z korytarza Louis, po chwili pojawiając się z powrotem. - Niall przeprasza, że się wczoraj nie pojawili, ale próbował udobruchać Sam, nie mam pojęcia, co znowu wymyślił... - Pokręcił głową. - Dobra, jaki akt i jakie zdjęcia, Hazza? - Zaplótł dłonie na piersi. Payne poszedł w jego ślady, a Zayn i Harry spojrzeli na siebie zmieszani. 

\- Oj, no wiesz… - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego przymilnie, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Głupie, studenckie czasy… 

\- I to było czysto platoniczne podziwianie piękna! - dodał natychmiast Malik, przygryzając wargę i patrząc ze skruchą na zmarszczone brwi Liama. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie pociągamy się nawzajem… 

\- A to wszystko trzeba było pozaliczać. - Styles pokiwał gorliwie głową, po czym się zmieszał. - To znaczy, nie dosłownie zaliczać! 

Tomlinson złamał się pierwszy, rozkładając ramiona.   
\- Chodź tutaj, Hazza - westchnął, a kiedy chłopak się w niego wtulił, spojrzał na Zayna. - Nie będę krzyczeć tylko dlatego, że jesteście przyjaciółmi, a mnie nie było wtedy z moim Hazzą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem zazdrosny o wszystko i wszystkich, którzy są w pobliżu. Nawet o cholernego psa, którego głaskał wczoraj. Uh... to zabrzmiało źle... - Pokręcił głową. - Nie jestem... Nie mam zamiaru cię ograniczać ani robić scen, Hazza. Zawsze będziesz na pierwszym miejscu.

\- A ty dopiero wczoraj spojrzałeś na mnie jak ma kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela, więc nie masz prawa robić mi scen, ty… ty trutniu jeden ty! - Mulat też założył ramiona na piersi i odwrócił głowę od Payne’a. 

\- Mmm… - Styles uśmiechnął się do szatyna, obejmując go ramionami w pasie i spoglądając na niego z rozczulonym uśmiechem. - Też bywam zazdrosny, nie przejmuj się. Gdybym był wtedy z tobą, na samo pozowanie może bym się zgodził, ale na pewno nie na wystawę. 

\-  _ Może bym się zgodził? _ \- Spojrzał na niego zszokowany. - Hazza!

\- On jest małym ekshibicjonistą - stwierdził Liam. - Po domu też chodzi na golasa. 

\- Mówisz? - Spojrzał na Liama uważniej. - Muszę złożyć mu wizytę... - Przeciągnął głoski. Harry się zarumienił, spuszczając wzrok i bawiąc się rąbkiem obrusu. Szatyn najwyraźniej łatwo zapominał, że on żył z Jake’m w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu… 

\- Nie musisz się wstydzić... - wyszeptał, dotykając jego dłoni. - To seksowne…

\- Nie wstydzę się - wymamrotał Styles, sięgając po widelec i pakując sobie do ust kawałek naleśnika. - Ubrania to wymysł ludzkości, więc jeśli nie jest zimno, nie krępuję się nimi. 

\- To jakaś twoja nowa filozofia? - zachichotał. - Co jeszcze jest wymysłem ludzkości? - spytał ciekawie. Zawsze lubił te ich głębokie rozmowy o życiu i filozofii.

\- Wszystko - stwierdził poważnie brunet, przeżuwając jedzenie i marszcząc brwi. - Nałożyliśmy na siebie wszystkie te normy, które są zwykłymi ograniczeniami. Ludzie są jak:  _ Jesteś gejem? Fajnie, nie mam z tym problemu.  _ Tak jakby to było odbiegnięcie od normalności, rozumiesz? Nie oczekuję tolerancji, oczekuję zwykłego nastawienia, bo przecież kto powiedział, że facet musi być z kobietą czy kobieta z facetem? Czy chociażby cały system chodzenia do pracy, szkoły, ogólnie życia - bo takie są schematy, bo każdy musi to robić. Mało w tym wszystkim miejsca na wolność, a niektórzy jej nawet nie szukają, wiesz? 

\- Cóż, niektórzy lubią mieć pewne stałe odnośniki w życiu, jak praca, czy rodzina... - zastanowił się. - A wszystko opiera się na prostej zależności: żeby otrzymać, trzeba dać od siebie. Pracujesz, żeby dostać zapłatę, to chyba fair? Poza tym, jesteś fotografem, Hazza, pracujesz kiedy chcesz tak naprawdę, nic cię nie ogranicza.

\- Nie to mam na myśli. - Harry pokręcił głową, a zapomniane naleśniki stygły na jego talerzu. - Chodzi mi o to, że prowadzimy konsumpcyjny tryb życia. Pracujemy, żeby mieć pieniądze na samochody, na wakacje, nowe ubrania, gadżety… i przez to nie potrafimy się cieszyć tym, co jest naprawdę ważne. Myślisz, że ilu ludzi żyjąc obok małych cudów natury zatrzyma się, żeby im się przyjrzeć? Tylko tacy jak ja,  _ dziwacy.  _ Albo ilu zdecyduje się na podróż autostopem przed siebie, żywiąc się tylko owocami czy rybami, które znajdzie po drodze? Ludzkość sama gubi w sobie  _ ludzkość _ , rozumiesz? Masz rację, mnie nic nie ogranicza i jest to mój świadomy wybór, ale ilu ludzi nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że żyje nie tak, jak w duszy pragnie? Nie potrafią sobie wyobrazić, że można inaczej, rozumiesz? 

\- Wiem, Hazza... - Położył dłoń na tej jego. - Ale możemy tylko co najwyżej uświadamiać ludzi, że mogą inaczej, a nie faktycznie na nich wpływać.

\- Nie mówię, że  _ potępiam  _ każdego z osobna; możesz mieć takie wartości, jakie tylko chcesz, tylko generalnie, jako ludzkość, jesteśmy coraz bardziej… puści. - Styles zmarszczył brwi. - Nie możesz chodzić nago, bo nie. Musisz skończyć szkołę, bo tak. Najgorsze jest to, że z czasem sami zaczynamy tak myśleć, a nie inni tylko nam to powtarzają, wiesz? 

\- Ważne, że każdy jest panem własnego losu i we własnym domu możesz się zachowywać dokładnie tak, jak chcesz. Tego nikt ci nie odbierze, pamiętaj.

\- Tak, chociaż tyle. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, dziobiąc naleśnika widelcem. Louis podkradł kawałek naleśnika z jego talerza, chichocząc. - To ty miałeś się podzielić swoimi! - oburzył się Harry, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. Tomlinson podsunął mu swój talerz z naleśnikami pokrytymi nutellą, które podkradł z talerza Liama.

\- Czy naprawdę od innych smakuje wam lepiej? - Payne westchnął z rezygnacją, patrząc na resztki na swoim talerzu. 

\- Kradzione zawsze lepsze. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Hazza, pamiętasz jabłka z sadu Davidsona?

Harry natychmiast się rozświetlił, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami. Odruchowo przybliżył się do szatyna, kiwając głową. 

\- Nazywał nas chuliganami! - zaśmiał się. - Ale my i tak zawsze uciekaliśmy z pełnymi kieszeniami, a twoja mama musiała świecić za nas oczami… 

\- Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie nam to przeszkadzało... Oh, byliśmy okropnymi dzieciakami... - Pokręcił głową. - Ale ty z chuligana wyrosłeś na wspaniałego, młodego mężczyznę…

\- Czasem chciałbym znowu być tamtym dzieciakiem. - Uśmiech Stylesa stał się bardziej nostalgiczny i westchnął, spoglądając na swój pierścionek. - Wtedy wszystko było łatwiejsze… 

Tomlinson podążył za jego wzrokiem i uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Nie umknęło to uwadze Zayna, który zawiercił się niezręcznie na kolanach Liama. Ten za to ziewnął, opierając policzek o jego plecy. - Hazz, zostawiłeś wczoraj telefon w salonie. Od rana dzwoni.

\- Och… - Brunet przygryzł wargę, odkładając widelec i wstając. - To pewnie Jake. Oddzwonię. 

Szatyn przygryzł wargę, wstając.   
\- Będę się już zbierać - oznajmił. - Mam nadzieję, że prezent ci się spodoba, Liam.

\- Nie musiałeś - wymamrotał Payne, przeskakując spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. - Ale dziękuję. Odwieźć cię..? 

\- Nie, zamówię sobie taksówkę... - wymamrotał chłopak bez cienia wcześniejszej wesołości. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmęczonego i bezsilnego. - Jak złym człowiekiem jestem? - spytał nagle, patrząc na nerwowo krążącego po salonie Harry'ego. Pokręcił głową, łapiąc swoją kurtkę.

\- Ty… - Liam westchnął, ściągając mulata ze swoich kolan i podchodząc do szatyna - po prostu walczysz o swoją bratnią duszę. Wiem, że ludzie będą oceniać ciebie i Harry'ego, nie znając całej historii, ale to wasze życie, oni nic o nim nie wiedzą. 

\- Nie umiem odpuścić - przyznał, zakładając vansy. - A jednak jakikolwiek wybór będzie zły i któryś skończy ze złamanym sercem... Oby tylko Hazza był szczęśliwy... - powiedział, wychodząc z telefonem przy uchu.

Styles przygryzł wargę, przyglądając się jego wyjściu rozdartym wzrokiem ze swojego miejsca pod oknem. Do jego ucha przyciśnięty był telefon, z którego dobiegał głos Jake'a, a druga dłoń była wpleciona w rozburzone loki. Miał ochotę za nim wybiec i go przytulić, ale... wystarczająco mieszał mu już w głowie. Westchnął, odwracając wzrok i obiecując narzeczonemu, że wróci do niego za godzinkę. Odłożył telefon z głębokim westchnieniem, napotykając poważne spojrzenie Liama.   
\- Co?

\- Słyszałem was - wyjaśnił prosto Payne, kręcąc głową. - Harry, jeśli zdecydowałeś, że nie zostawiasz Jake'a, to go nie zdradzaj, co? Zresztą... robisz tym Louisowi nadzieję...

\- Sam nie wiem, co mam robić! - wybuchnął, ściskając telefon w ręku. - Lou jest... Jest wspaniały, jest wszystkim tym, czego zawsze chciałem, ale Jake... Z nim jestem dwa lata...

\- Harry, ja rozumiem. - Liam złagodniał i podszedł do niego, przytulając go do swojej piersi. - To nie jest łatwa decyzja... Ale jakaś  _ musi _ zapaść. Może... potrzebujesz trochę czasu z dala od ich obojga, by to przemyśleć na spokojnie, huh..?

\- Co masz na myśli? - Popatrzył na niego. - Za miesiąc wychodzę za mąż...

\- Zawsze lubiłeś uciekać. - Payne uśmiechnął się miękko, ciągnąc go za loka. - Chowałeś się w tych swoich miejscach i wracałeś dojrzalszy. Nie mówię, żebyś uciekł, skąd. Ale tydzień, dwa u twojej mamy i Robina albo gdzieś za granicą..? Czemu nie, huh?

\- Może masz rację...? - westchnął, pocierając czoło i przytulając się do przyjaciela. - Louis wydaje się idealny, ale minęło siedem lat i... Nie wiem, co robić, boję się - przyznał w końcu. -  _ Chciałbym _ spróbować, ale nie mogę zrobić tego Jake'owi.

\- Znam cię i wiem, że łatwiej będzie ci to przemyśleć z dala od nich. - Liam przytknął usta do jego skroni, pocierając go po plecach. - Zresztą... nie musisz mówić im,  _ gdzie _ wyjeżdżasz. Tylko to, że nie będzie cię tydzień, bo potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie. I wyłączyć telefon. Ja też im nie powiem. Któryś znajdzie do ciebie drogę pierwszy, wiesz?

\- Jake będzie wściekły... - Harry pokręcił głową, nie chcąc nawet o tym myśleć. - A Louis... - Obrócił telefon w dłoni, wahając się nad numerem swojej mamy. - Lou już raz mnie odnalazł...

\- Mogę się nimi zająć, jeśli chcesz - zaoferował Payne, trącając go łokciem. - Dawaj, Hazza, potrzebujesz tego.

\- Masz rację, Payno... - Brunet w końcu się uśmiechnął i wybrał numer do swojej mamy.


	4. Chapter 4

#####  Mimo obietnicy, godzinę później nie był u Jake'a, a w pociągu do Holmes Chapel. Jak kiedyś opierał policzek o szybę w wagonie i przyglądał się z nostalgią mijanym polom. Telefon od dawna spoczywał wyłączony w jego kieszeni. Nie dbał o nic. Nie wziął żadnych ubrań, nie zadzwonił do narzeczonego z informacją. Był wdzięczny za Liama. Jego przyjaciel, _brat_ , miał cholerną rację i był nie do zastąpienia. Naprawdę potrzebował czasu dla siebie, z dala od tych, między którymi rozdarte było jego serce. Wiedział, że Liam dotrzyma słowa i nie powie żadnemu z nich nic więcej poza tym, że Harry wróci. W końcu krajobraz za oknem zmienił się na bardziej znajomy, a kiedy zobaczył na dworcu Anne, niespokojnie zerkającą na telefon i co rusz przykładającą go do ucha, coś w nim pękło. Wyskoczył z pociągu, rzucając się ku niej i czując pod powiekami łzy.

\- Synku... - Kobieta przytuliła go mocno i pocałowała w czoło, uprzednio odgarniając stamtąd brązowe loki. - Już, nie płacz. Jesteś w domu, już jest dobrze, tak?

\- Mamo... - Przytulił się do kobiety, nie ukrywając nawet, że płacze. - Mamo, Lou... Lou mnie znalazł... - wydusił z siebie i rozpłakał się.

\- Louis..? - Zaskoczona Anne otworzyła szeroko oczy. -  _ Ten _ Louis? Z Clovelly..? Myślałam, że zapomniał o tobie po tamtych wakacjach, co masz na myśli?

\- Też tak myślałem. - Przetarł oczy rękawem. - Ale on... szukał mnie cały czas... Co roku wracał do Clovelly... - Pociągnął nosem. - Ja... pomyliłem się i podałem mu zły numer...

\- Och, kochanie... - Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem i pogłaskała go po policzku. - Tak mi się właśnie wydawało, że był na to za porządnym chłopakiem... Mieliście pecha, ogromnego. I... teraz pewnie nie wiesz, czy na pewno chcesz wyjść za Jake'a, co?

Pokiwał głową. Jednak Anne znała go doskonale...   
\- Ale jestem z nim dwa lata... - powiedział żałośnie. - Nie mogę tak po prostu zerwać zaręczyn...

\- Chodź, syneczku, zrobię ci herbatę i siądziemy w domu przed kominkiem, co? - Jego mama westchnęła, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie. - Mamy dużo do przemyślenia...

Harry pokiwał głową, pozwalając się prowadzić. Potrzebował tego.

#####  Kiedy byli już w domu i pili herbatę z miodem i imbirem, Anne zaczęła grzebać w starych albumach ze zdjęciami, by po chwili usiąść za jego ramieniem i podać mu polaroidowe zdjęcie jego i Louisa w Clovelly, patrzących na siebie z czystym uwielbieniem w oczach.   
\- Zrobiłam je ukradkiem - wyjaśniła, uśmiechając się lekko. Harry otworzył usta, wpatrując się w fotografię. Przesunął palcem po o sylwetce o wiele młodszego Louisa.  
\- Już wtedy wiedziałaś?...

\- Harry, przyjaciele tak na siebie nie patrzą... - Kobieta pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się. - Zresztą... byłeś moim malutkim, ukochanym synkiem. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że nie zauważę, jak mój skarb się zakochuje..? Zacząłeś wtedy dorastać…

\- Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej... Ja chyba... Nie wiem. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Byłem szczęśliwy,  _ byliśmy _ szczęśliwi... - Popatrzył na pierścionek na swoim palcu, nerwowo obracając go na palcu. Oparł głowę o ramię swojej mamy.

\- Dlatego nigdy nie miałam nic przeciwko, że znikałeś z nim na całe dnie i wracałeś późno w nocy do naszego wynajętego domku. - Anne przytuliła go, opierając głowę o tę jego. - Promieniałeś... a ja nigdy później nie widziałam, żebyś się tak uśmiechał.

\- Był moim pierwszym - wyznał, wiedząc, że się rumieni. - Obiecał, że zadzwoni, a kolejne wakacje zaplanujemy razem, tylko we dwójkę, w jakimś romantycznym miejscu. - Pociągnął nosem. - Miało być niedrogie, żeby wystarczyło jeszcze na pierścionek z akwamarynem, pasującym do jego oczu... I on po tych siedmiu latach... wyrecytował z pamięci mój numer... pomyliłem się…

\- Biedactwo... - Kobieta zaczęła głaskać go po lokach. - Żałuję, że nie wniknęłam w to bardziej, mogłam przecież wziąć numer od jego mamy, wydawała się świetną kobietą i też patrzyła na was z czułością…

\- Wiesz co było najgorsze, mamo?... - Popatrzył na nią załzawionymi oczyma. - Jego spojrzenie, gdy powiedziałem mu, że wychodzę za mąż. Jakby... jakby cały jego świat legł w gruzach, ale ja... Ja nie mogę tego zrobić Jake’owi! - Wybuchnął płaczem.

\- Och, kochanie... - I w oczach Anne stanęły łzy, kiedy tuliła swojego syna. Nie wiedziała, co ma mu powiedzieć. Była bezradna.

\- Ja... nie wiem, co mam robić - przyznał. - Tamte wakacje były cudowne, ale Jake jest stabilny... i to w końcu  _ dwa lata _ ... Cokolwiek nie zrobię, złamię któremuś serce...

\- Dlatego... dlatego musisz przede wszystkim pomyśleć o własnym sercu. - Kobieta położyła dłoń na jego piersi. - Masz jeszcze czas. Malutko, ale jeszcze na nic nie jest za późno. Daj dojrzeć tej decyzji.

\- I ty... zaakceptowałabyś każdą decyzję? - spytał cichutko.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Anne cmoknęła go w ucho. - Dla mnie najważniejsze jest twoje szczęście. Tylko nie chcę, żebyś potem do końca życia czegoś żałował.

\- Cokolwiek nie zrobię i tak będę żałować... - westchnął rozdzierająco.

\- Ale zastanów się, czego będziesz żałować bardziej - wyjaśniła jego mama, po czym do niego mrugnęła. - A ja będę z tobą niezależnie od tego, czy będzie to za miesiąc przy ołtarzu z Jake'm czy w grudniu pod choinką z Louisem, pamiętaj.

\- Lou ma w grudniu urodziny... - powiedział, nagle sobie o tym po prostu przypominając. Minęło tyle czasu, ale Louis... Louis ciągle był taki sam, całkowicie skupiony na nim, na jego potrzebach, często pomijając własne. Zawsze liczył się z jego zdaniem i... czasami... po prostu był. Westchnął. Nie miał teraz do tego głowy.

\- Na spokojnie, skarbie - powiedziała łagodnie Anne, podając mu kubek. - Tu jesteśmy tylko my i Robin, jak już przywlecze swój tyłek z pracy. Nikt na ciebie nie naciska, pamiętaj. Odpocznij, dojdź do pewnych refleksji i będziesz wiedział, co robić. Wierzę w to, że podejmiesz słuszną decyzję.

\- Dziękuję... - Uśmiechnął się, sięgając po swoją chłodną już herbatę. - Mogę zatrzymać zdjęcie? - Wskazał na polaroid.

\- Jest twoje. - Kobieta przeczesała jego grzywkę palcami. - Chciałam ci je dać już te parę lat temu, ale bałam się, że będzie cię to bolało...

\- Gdybyśmy tylko sprawdzili numer od razu... - westchnął, wyobrażając sobie na swoim palcu prosty krążek z akwamarynem, zamiast bogato zdobionego, brylantowego pierścionka. Anne nic nie powiedziała, uśmiechnęła się na tylko na wpoły gorzko, a na wpoły ze zrozumieniem. Postanowiła, że po prostu  _ będzie _ dla swojego syna. 

\- Jutro niedziela, może zrobimy sobie jakiś rodzinny piknik, hm?

\- Chętnie... może Gems przyjdzie? - spytał z nadzieją.

\- Jak się dowie, że cię tutaj mamy, to na pewno. - Kobieta żartobliwie uszczypnęła go w bok. - Kochamy cię, Harry, pamiętaj.

\- Ja was też... - odetchnął, czując się spokojniejszym. Sięgnął po pilota. Gdzieś powinny być powtórki  _ Coronation Street _ …

#####  Kiedy godzinę później Robin wrócił z pracy, z radością wpakował się do nich pod koc i serdecznie przytulił swojego przybranego syna, więc ostatecznie Harry oglądał telewizję z rodzicami przytulającymi go z obu stron i chyba nigdy nie mógł kochać ich bardziej. Właśnie tego potrzebował. Zapomniał o telefonie i targających go rozterkach. Znowu był jak ukochane dziecko. Przysypiał na kanapie, otoczony ciepłem i miłością, by w końcu zostać wysłanym do siebie na górę. Nie czując nawet potrzeby włączania telefonu, położył się spać.

  
  


Rano obudził go ciężar Gemmy, która wpadła do jego pokoju i rzuciła się na niego, piszcząc coś o tym, jak to za nim tęskniła, i że nie wierzy, że mama powiedziała jej o jego przyjeździe dopiero dzisiaj. Ten roześmiał się, przytulając ją i starając się rozburzyć jej włosy.   
\- Znalazłem go - powiedział po prostu.

\- Mama mi powiedziała - przyznała dziewczyna, wtulając nos w jego szyję. - Miesiąc przed ślubem…

Harry od razu posmutniał.   
\- Tak... - Zaczął bawić się pierścionkiem na palcu.

\- Boisz się zaryzykować, co? - zgadła, unosząc na niego wzrok.

\- Po prostu... Jestem z Jakem dwa lata, Gems, i choćby nie wiadomo jak cudowne wakacje z Lou były, nie mogę mu tego zrobić... Jake jest... stabilny… - powiedział, sam w to nie wierząc.

\- Może i jest. - Gemma wzruszyła ramionami, krzywiąc się. - Ale naprawdę sądzisz, że ten twój wariat z Clovelly nie jest stabilny? Bo on szukał cię  _ siedem lat _ , Hazz...

\- Wiem... - westchnął. - I nie jest mi łatwo. To w końcu  _ siedem _ lat.

\- Jake by się tak nie starał - powiedziała dziewczyna z pewnością.

\- Skąd możesz być taka pewna? - spytał z oburzeniem. - To mój narzeczony, kocha mnie! - dodał z pewnością, której nie miał, w głosie.

\- Nie mówię, że nie. - Gemma złagodniała, bawiąc się jego lokami. - Po prostu szaleństwa nie są dla niego. Nie szukałby cię siedmiu lat, Hazz, nie oszukujmy się.

Ten tylko westchnął po raz kolejny, milcząc i dając tym samym znać, że prawdopodobnie siostra ma rację.   
\- Sam w to nie wierzę... - przyznał. - To nieprawdopodobne, żeby się nie poddał i... ciągle mam wrażenie, że to sen…

\- Louis traktował cię jak swoje największe marzenie - powiedziała cichutko dziewczyna, zaczesując loki za jego uszy - które samo w sobie było głównym punktem, a wszystko wokół można było do tego dopasować, wiesz? Jake traktuje cię jak jeden z celów do odhaczenia i to ciebie stara się uformować tak, byś pasował do jego życia.

\- Ja... - zaciął się, odwracając wzrok od pierścionka, którym się bawił. - Jake nie jest zły... - zaprotestował słabo. - Dba o mnie, troszczy się...

\- Ale tak jak Louis? - zapytała dziewczyna, unosząc na niego zielone tęczówki. - Bo on dosłownie traktował cię jak skarb. I chociaż nie wszyscy to lubią, ty to kochałeś, przyznaj.

Harry w końcu pokiwał głową, pokonany. Tomlinson traktował go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i zawsze liczył się z jego zdaniem. Był wyjątkowy i brunet miał o to trochę żal do Jake’a, że nie przypomina chłopaka poznanego na wakacjach.

\- To i tak twoja decyzja - przypomniała mu starsza siostra, wtulając się w niego. - Będziesz moim małym braciszkiem nieważne co. A teraz złaź na śniadanie, mama zrobiła stos gofrów. I pozwól mi zrobić ci warkocza, uwielbiam twoje włosy…

Brunet zachichotał. Miał wsparcie rodziny, rozmowa z Gemmą bardzo mu pomogła, a decyzja, która klarowała się w jego umyśle powoli przestawała być tak przerażająca, jak z początku myślał.

Żeby go nie kusiło, oddał wciąż swój wyłączony telefon Robinowi, ufając mu jako najbardziej neutralnemu. Gemma pewnie natychmiast napisałaby do Louisa, a Anne miałaby za dobre serce, żeby nie odpowiedzieć na którąś z wiadomości Jake'a. Spędzali czas jak kiedyś, żartując i uśmiechając się. Po śniadaniu pomogli mamie ze sprzątaniem, a popołudniu zabrali się do parku razem z dwoma kocykami i koszykami z jedzeniem. Harry ich kochał. Będąc z nimi upewniał się, dlaczego tak bardzo ich kochał. Przekomarzał się z Gemmą, śmiał się z żartów Robina. Wszystko było w porządku. Wrócili wieczorem, zamawiając pizzę i decydując się na film. W jego połowie zadzwonił telefon, a chwilę później Anne zawołała bruneta do telefonu.

\- Cześć, Hazzy, jak się trzymasz? - Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że w ciągu dwóch dni mógł tak zatęsknić za łagodnym głosem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. I uwielbiał go za to, że o nim pamiętał i się o niego troszczył.

\- Cześć, Lima! - powiedział do słuchawki. - Jak sprawy z Zaynem? - dopytał natychmiast. Louis dokonał niemożliwego i... właśnie, to  _ Louis _ zadziałał niemal natychmiast, kiedy tylko się o tym dowiedział, Jake wzruszał tylko ramionami…

\- W porządku. - Mógł usłyszeć uśmiech w głosie Liama. - Leniliśmy się wczoraj u mnie, oglądając ten film od ciebie, dziękuję, a dzisiaj idziemy na randkę..? Myślę, że tak można to nazwać, w każdym razie to nie będzie jak pierwsza randka, w końcu i tak już jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od paru lat. Ale mniejsza z nami. Wszystko ok, nie szalejesz tam..? Bo Louis i Jake wręcz przeciwnie, odchodzą od zmysłów... a każdy w inną stronę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał, marszcząc brwi. Całe zdenerwowanie powróciło i zaczął bębnić palcami w futrynę.

\- Więc... zadzwoniłem do nich powiedzieć po prostu, że zdecydowałeś się na małą przerwę dla siebie i wrócisz za tydzień, może dwa i że wyłączasz telefon. Jake, jakby, cholernie się wściekł, bo macie jeszcze tyle do ustalenia i nie możesz go zostawiać z dnia na dzień samego z tym całym harmidrem, i to jeszcze bez żadnego kontaktu, bo to niepoważne, a Louis za to cholernie się zmartwił. Zbombardował mnie pytaniami, czy to jego wina, czy jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu, a nie jakiejś dziczy i czy jest z tobą w porządku. Więc.

\- Oh... - Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Ja... przepraszam, że znalazłeś się w takiej sytuacji przeze mnie. Nie chciałem - powiedział zawstydzony.

\- Hazz, wyluzuj, to była przecież moja propozycja - przypomniał mu Payne. - Więc... szczerze, jak się trzymasz?

\- Jest dobrze... - przyznał nieco zaskoczony. - Rozmawiałem z mamą i Gemmą - zaczął, licząc, że przyjaciel domyśli się reszty.

\- To niezwykle mądre kobiety, mam nadzieję, że pomogą ci w podjęciu decyzji - tu głos jego przyjaciela na chwilę się zatrzymał - chyba, że już jakąś podjąłeś i tylko się z nią oswajasz...

Harry przełknął. Skąd Liam wiedział...?   
\- ...Skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał po chwili.

\- Harry, jesteś dla mnie jak brat, znam cię. - Payne westchnął łagodnym tonem. - Myślę, że decyzję podjąłeś, zanim w ogóle wyjechałeś, tylko lubisz tkwić w samozaprzeczeniu. W każdym razie... odpoczywaj, naciesz się rodzinką. Będę do ciebie dzwonić i nie powiem nikomu, gdzie jesteś, możesz być o to spokojny.

\- Dziękuję... wciąż będziecie ze mną... po tym wszystkim? Niezależnie kogo wybiorę?...

\- Wiesz przecież, że tak. - Liam złagodniał jeszcze bardziej. - Kochamy cię. Nawet Zayn, chociaż trochę zrzędzi, że znowu coś wykombinowaliśmy, a on nic nie wie.

\- Przeproś go - poprosił. - I... i wyjaśnij mu wszystko - zdecydował. - Jesteście w końcu razem i nie chcę, żebyś miał przed nim jakieś tajemnice.

\- Dziękuję. - Payne odetchnął z wdzięcznością. - Jest wyrozumiały, ale sam wiesz, jakie potrafi mieć fochy... Poproszę go, żeby milczał jak kamień. Nie jestem pewien, czy Louis nie będzie wiercił nam dziury w brzuchu, więc.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - Uśmiechnął się, niemal mając przed oczami te szczenięce oczy przyjaciela. - Tylko Louis? - dopytał jeszcze. Przecież to Jake był jego narzeczonym…

\- To znaczy, uhm, nie jestem pewien oczywiście - westchnął Liam - ale Jake raczej sądzi, że to jakaś twoja fanaberia i jest po prostu zły, więc.

Harry pokiwał głową, chociaż jego przyjaciel nie mógł tego zobaczyć.   
\- Jasne... Nie ma sprawy - wydusił wesołym tonem, ale Liam nie dał się nabrać.

\- Może… może po prostu daj mu za sobą bardziej zatęsknić, co? - Payne brzmiał, jakby przygryzał wargę. - Nie jest przyzwyczajony do braku kontaktu z tobą, więc… Z pewnością cię kocha, Harry, to nie tak, że mu nie zależy. 

\- W porządku, dzięki, Liam - pokręcił głową. - Zobaczymy się za tydzień, tak?

\- Jasne. Możemy nawet spędzić cały dzień tylko we dwoje, jak kiedyś. Pozdrów Anne, Robina i Gemmę, ok? 

\- Pozdrowię, a ty pozdrów Zayna. Trzymaj się, Lima, dzięki, że dzwonisz!

\- Do usług. Do zobaczenia, Hazzy; pamiętaj, że nic nie musisz, to twoje życie. Pa! 

\- Pa! - Rozłączył się i uniósł spojrzenie na Anne.   
\- W porządku? - spytała kobieta.

\- Tak, to tylko… - westchnął głęboko, odkładając ich telefon stacjonarny na miejsce. - Liam chciał mi powiedzieć, jak Louis i Jake zareagowali na mój wyjazd… 

\- I jak? - Zbadała wzrokiem jego twarz. - Spodziewałeś się czegoś innego? - zgadła.

\- Ja po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego to Louisowi wydaje się zależeć bardziej niż Jake’owi, skoro to za tego drugiego za miesiąc wychodzę za mąż - warknął sfrustrowany, opadając na fotel i przebiegając przez swoje loki palcami. - To nie ułatwia mojej decyzji w żadnym stopniu. 

\- Jake’owi też na tobie zależy, kochanie, tylko okazuje to w inny sposób - wyjaśniła ostrożnie. - Louis już raz cię stracił, może teraz bardziej panikować.

\- Ale mimo wszystko… - Harry pokręcił głową z rozczarowaniem, krzywiąc się. - Dowiadywać się za pośrednictwem przyjaciela, że jedyne, co miał mi do powiedzenia mój własny narzeczony, to to, że jestem niepoważny, odstawiam fanaberie i zostawiam mu cały ślub na głowie… 

\- Jest teraz zdenerwowany, ale na pewno mu przejdzie, nie martw się, kochanie. - Posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech. - Chodź, Robin zastopował.

\- Idę. - Brunet westchnął, wstając. Pierścionek zaręczynowy nigdy nie ciążył mu tak jak teraz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kolejne dni upłynęły na rozmowach i po prostu czasie spędzonym razem, chociaż coś zaciskało się wokół jego serca za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na swój pierścionek. Liam doniósł mu, że Louis codziennie upewniał się, że z Hazzą wszystko w porządku, ale po kilku dniach nawet Jake zainteresował się jego stanem. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że narzeczony go nie ograniczał i dał mu swobodę tuż przed ślubem, a z drugiej strony chciałby fizycznie poczuć, że mu na nim zależy, podczas gdy jemu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by zadzwonić do jego mamy i zapytać, czy ta coś wie. Czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony i dlatego postanowił przedłużyć swój pobyt w domu rodzinnym. Nie był jeszcze gotów, by spojrzeć narzeczonemu w twarz.   
Tego konkretnego popołudnia, Harry siedział z Gemmą w salonie grając w scrabble, a Anne, sądząc po zapachu, przygotowywała jakiś pomidorowy sos. Dzwonek do drzwi zaskoczył ich wszystkich.

\- Otworzę. - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do swoich dzieci, wycierając ręce w szmatkę i wychodząc na korytarz. Z ciekawością otworzyła drzwi i szczęka niemal opadła jej w dół, gdy zobaczyła, kto stoi na ich wycieraczce. Louis potarł ramię, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.   
\- Dzień dobry, proszę pani - odchrząknął. - Pewnie mnie pani nie pamięta... jestem Louis - przedstawił się, wyciągając w stronę kobiety pojedynczą różę. - Czy... czy jest Harry? Proszę pozwolić mi z nim porozmawiać! - poprosił błagalnie.

\- Mów mi Anne, nie proszę pani… - powiedziała odruchowo brunetka, przyjmując kwiat i przenosząc zaskoczony wzrok z rośliny na przystojnego szatyna z zarostem. - Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam, skarbie, choć teraz jesteś już mężczyzną, a nie chłopcem… A ten kwiatek to na pewno dla mnie? - Uśmiechnęła się do niego serdecznie, zapraszając go do środka. - Proszę, wejdź. Znowu go znalazłeś… 

\- Dla niego mam bukiet - powiedział zarumieniony, przestępując próg i zsuwając vansy. - Ja wiem, jak to mogło wyglądać, ale naprawdę nie było tak, proszę pa... uhm, Anne. Szukałem go, przysięgam... proszę tylko o dziesięć minut rozmowy i zniknę, zanim Liam zabije Zayna, że dał mi adres - wypaplał.

\- W takim razie dziękuję. - Anne udowodniła, po kim jej dzieci mają zagłębienia w policzkach, wąchając kwiatka. - Wiem, kochany, Harry mi mówił… To dorosły chłopak, nie musisz mnie prosić o rozmowę z nim. Jeśli on chce z tobą rozmawiać, bardzo proszę. Jest w salonie.

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał, idąc we wskazanym kierunku. Harry siedział wygodnie rozpostarty na podłodze, chichocząc cicho z piękną dziewczyną nad planszą do scrabble.  _ Pewnie jego siostrą. _ Wyglądał na odprężonego i szczęśliwego.   
\- Hazza? - odezwał się, zaznaczając swoją obecność. Rodzeństwo Styles jednocześnie uniosło wzrok, z czego blondynka po chwili uśmiechnęła się szeroko, nawet jakby triumfalnie, a brunet otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w niego jak w ducha i zamierając z literką nad planszą. 

\- Cześć! - Starsza z rodzeństwa natychmiast poderwała się na nogi, podchodząc do niego i podając mu dłoń. - Jestem Gemma. Miło cię w końcu poznać, Louis. 

\- Skąd znasz moje imię? - Zmarszczył brwi, ściskając jej dłoń i posyłając niepewne spojrzenie w stronę bruneta. - Hazza? - powtórzył. - Dasz mi proszę dziesięć minut?

\- Ja… - Harry zająknął się, przygryzając wargę, ale widząc jego zdeterminowaną minę, westchnął i przytaknął, wstając na nogi. 

\- Dużo o tobie mówił - wyjaśniła tymczasem Gemma, przyglądając się z uśmiechem rumieńcom brata, a kiedy ten rzucił jej mordercze spojrzenie, wchodząc na schody, zachichotała. - Przepraszam, już mnie nie ma. Może nawet nie będę podsłuchiwać. 

\- Przepraszam za nią - jęknął Styles, wskazując starszemu, by za nim podążał. - Idziemy do mojego pokoju. Uprzedzam, że opuszczałem go jako nastolatek, nie śmiej się z wystroju. - Wykręcił nerwowo palce. 

\- Nie szkodzi... - Posłusznie podążył za nim, a kiedy Harry zamknął za nimi drzwi, podał mu niewielki bukiet złożony z czerwonych goździków. - Pamiętam, jak mówiłeś, że nie lubisz róży, bo są zbyt sztampowe, ale jeśli to się zmieniło, to przepraszam. - Rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na pokój, opierając się w końcu o biurko, by dać mu przestrzeń, ale samemu pozostając skupionym na nim, a nie kolorowych plakatach na ścianach. - Ja... przepraszam, że podstępnie wyciągnąłem od Zayna adres, ale miałeś dobry kontakt ze swoją mamą i po prostu założyłem, że to u niej się ukrywasz. - Przeczesał włosy. - Ja... przepraszam Hazza, jeśli sprawiłem, że poczułeś się niekomfortowo i musiałeś wyjechać. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym nic wbrew twojej woli, ale czasami ciężko mi się powstrzymać, nie mogę tak po prostu z ciebie zrezygnować…

\- Dziękuję… - Harry usiadł na swoim starym łóżku, wpatrując się w bukiet i bawiąc się czarną wstążką, którą kwiaty były obwiązane. - Nie zmieniło się, dalej nie lubię róż. - Oblizał usta i uniósł na niego smutny wzrok. - Nie obwiniaj się, Louis, nie uciekłem przed tobą. Uciekłem przed  _ sobą _ , bo  _ ja _ także nie potrafię się powstrzymać w twojej obecności, mimo że wiem, że nie powinienem mieszać ci w głowie… To wszystko jest cholernie trudne i ja… - Wzruszył ramionami bez serca, opadając na łóżko i odkładając bukiet na szafkę nocną. - Przepraszam. To niesamowite, że wciąż mnie szukasz…

\- Zawsze będę cię szukał - obiecał. Odepchnął się od biurka i podszedł bliżej klękając przy łóżku i szukając czegoś w jego oczach. Nie widząc tam sprzeciwu, chwycił dłoń bruneta. - Będę za tobą podążał, gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, nawet jako twój przyjaciel…

\- Lou… - Oczy bruneta zalśniły łzami, kiedy ścisnął jego dłoń. - Ja nawet nie… nie zasługuję na coś takiego… - Pociągnął nosem i przyciągnął go bliżej, żeby przytulić się do ciepłego ciała. - Jesteś wspaniały, powinieneś już dawno ruszyć do przodu, a nie podążać za głupim dzieciakiem z loczkami, który nawet numeru nie potrafił dobrze podać… 

\- Hazza... - Objął go ciasno ramionami. - Już ci to mówiłem, ale powtórzę: nie zrezygnuję z ciebie. Nigdy. Kocham cię. - Popatrzył na niego intensywnie, pragnąc go całym sobą.

W Stylesie coś pękło. Oto był, jego pierwszy chłopak, z którym spędził dwa miesiące nad morzem, a potem nie widzieli się  _ siedem lat _ . Wpadli na siebie przypadkiem dwa tygodnie temu i widzieli się trzy dni, a jednak to Louis był tu teraz, ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie, przeczuwając, że go tu znajdzie. A jego narzeczony? Za którego ma wyjść za dwa tygodnie..? Spędził tu tyle weekendów wraz z nim, że powinien wiedzieć, że Harry będzie chciał ogrzać się rodzinnym ciepłem. A jednak to nie on tu był. Jeśli to czegoś nie udowadniało, to nie wiedział już, co miałoby to zrobić. Z zaciętą miną wyplątał się z objęć szatyna i zsunął zaręczynowy pierścionek z palca, wrzucając go do szuflady, po czym położył się z powrotem na łóżku i pociągnął Tomlinsona na siebie, całując go z tęsknotą. Potrzebował poczuć się uwielbianym, potrzebował bliskości i czułości. To Louis mu to dawał, a nie Jake. Chłopak jęknął zaskoczony, nie spodziewając się tego i przygniatając go do łóżka. Zaraz jednak uniósł się na łokciach, ujmując jego policzek w dłoń i wpił się w jego usta. Mimo wszystko, pocałunek był przepełniony czułością, szatyn na nowo poznawał jego smak. Drugą ręką sięgnął do jego torsu, muskając go lekko. Harry objął go w pasie, przymykając powieki i pozwalając mu się po prostu kochać. Roztapiał się pod jego delikatnym dotykiem. Louis ułożył się na nim wygodniej, schodząc z pocałunkami na jego szczękę i szyję. Ocierał się przy tym o niego lekko, dotykając skóry na brzuchu, odkrytej przez podwiniętą koszulkę. Styles jęknął, przesuwając jedną z dłoni wyżej i wplątując ją w jego włosy. Wygiął plecy w łuk, obejmując go udami. Szatyn wciąż miał nad nim taką władzę jak wtedy, gdy był niedoświadczonym dzieciakiem. 

\- Jesteś taki piękny... - wyszeptał Louis. - Mogę? - spytał cicho, odrobinę wsuwając dłoń pod koszulkę, chcąc pokazać, o czym myśli.

\- Możesz wszystko, po prostu pokaż mi, jak mnie kochasz - szepnął brunet, drżąc pod wpływem jego dotyku. 

\- Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko - wyznał, ściągając mu t-shirt i na chwilę zagapiając się na jego ciało. Przesunął po nim dłonią i otrząsnął się, pochylając i łapiąc jego usta w pocałunku. Jego dłonie rozgrzewały powoli Stylesa. Ten także wsunął dłonie pod jego bluzkę, błądząc nimi po jego gładkiej skórze i cicho sapiąc. Potrzebował go. Louis śledził ustami kształty jego wszystkich tatuaży na torsie i sądząc po sposobie, w jakim zatrzymał się na dłużej przy jaskółkach na piersi, domyślił się, że jeden ptak ma okrągłe brwi, podczas kiedy ptaki wcale nie mają brwi. Ale Harry zrobił go w wieku osiemnastu lat, potrzebował pamiątki po cudownym chłopaku z Clovelly i jeśli mógł mieć to tylko symbolicznie, zrobił to. 

\- One… one zawsze do siebie wracają - wyjaśnił, chowając zarumienioną twarz w poduszce. 

\- Oh, Hazza... - jęknął rozczulony, pokazując mu linę wokół nadgarstka. - Jesteś moją kotwicą... - Poczuł łzy pod powiekami, więc pochylił się i wziął w usta jego sutek. To wszystko było przytłaczające, ale w ten najwspanialszy sposób. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby miłość Tomlinsona kumulowała się przez te siedem lat, a teraz spływała na niego w swoim ogromie. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że kiedy byli już nadzy i przylegali do siebie, szatyn całujący go czule z dłonią w jego lokach, po jego policzkach spływały łzy. 

\- Nie płacz - wydyszał w jego usta, ocierając słone krople palcem. - Kocham cię - dodał, zanim zsunął się z pocałunkami w dół, do prężącego się penisa. Przejechał po nim nosem w delikatnej pieszczocie i dopiero po tym wziął go w usta. Styles jęknął, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle. Tylko z Louisem blowjob potrafił być czuły… Szatyn wciągnął policzki, zaciskając mocno usta i poruszając powoli głową. Sięgnął do jego jąder, muskając je, wciąż patrząc mu w oczy.

Harry stęknął, odruchowo nieco wypychając biodra. Obserwował starszego mężczyznę z zamglonym wzrokiem i rozchylonymi ustami. 

Louis kochał doprowadzać go do takiego stanu, kochał go takim widzieć, rozluźnionym, uległym i potrzebującym. Musnął palcem wejście, ale miał inne plany, pracując na razie ustami.

\- Lou… - Kilka długich i powolnych minut później brunet zacisnął rękę na jego włosach, błagając go. - Proszę… 

\- Zajmę się tobą, Hazza... - powiedział i połknął go niemal w całości. Chciał go doprowadzić na szczyt, żeby ten się rozpadł. Teraz Styles już jęczał głośno, a jego uda drżały. Miotał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc dojść. Louis zmarszczył brwi, sięgając ręką do jego sutka i ściskając go, jednocześnie używając zębów na penisie. Brunet natychmiast zesztywniał i westchnął, rozlewając się w jego ustach. Louis przełknął wszystko, oblizując usta i unosząc się, by składać drobne pocałunki na jego twarzy.   
\- Dobry chłopiec... - pochwalił.

\- Lou… - zakwilił Harry, wyciągając do niego ramiona. 

\- Już, już dobrze - wymamrotał, głaszcząc go po plecach i całując po twarzy. Wiedział, że Harry często po seksie stawał się bardzo emocjonalny.

Styles pociągnął nosem i przytulił się ciasno do niego, chowając twarz w jego szyi. 

\- Jest dobrze, byłeś niesamowity, to cudowne, że aż tak cię to przytłoczyło, jestem z siebie dumny - zachichotał, sięgając ręką do jego wrażliwego penisa.

\- Lou… - Brunet zaskomlał, czując dotyk. Chwycił go za dłoń. - Już, proszę… 

\- Już, skarbie, już, zajmę się tobą, ale odetchnij, tak? - mówił cicho, spokojnym głosem. Harry pokiwał głową, przyciągając go do siebie i zanurzając nos w jego włosach. Objął go udami, chcąc stopić się z nim w całość. 

\- Lepiej? - spytał po pewnym czasie, a otrzymując kiwnięcie, zsunął się z pocałunkami na jego tors, a później brzuch i uda. W końcu dotarł do zaciśniętej dziurki, którą potarł. Styles wypuścił z siebie drżący oddech, odchylając głowę na poduszki i zamykając oczy. Był dla niego zupełnie odsłonięty i bezbronny. - Wiesz, że cię nie skrzywdzę... - Uspokoił go, rozsuwając mu uda. Zaczął całować ich wnętrze, by już po chwili zanurzyć w nim język. Brunet wyprężył się, odruchowo chcąc poczuć go głębiej. Głośno jęknął. Louis podsunął sobie wyżej jego uda i drażnił wejście językiem, zostawiając wokół mnóstwo śliny. Harry zaczął wychodzić jego językowi na spotkanie, dysząc. Tomlinson dodał do zabawy palec, dotykając go powoli. Mieli dużo czasu, a on chciał się nim nacieszyć.

Styles stawał się coraz bardziej rozpalony, a po jego ciele rozprzestrzeniało się pożądanie. Chciał Louisa w sobie. Dziurka chłopaka rozluźniała się coraz bardziej, a Louis sięgnął do szuflady w poszukiwaniu żelu. Brunet puścił go na chwilę, by ten mógł znaleźć buteleczkę, ale wpatrywał się w niego potrzebująco, ciężko oddychając. 

\- Jesteś piękny... - wyznał, kiedy trzymał już nawilżacz w ręku. - Cudowny... - Wrócił między jego nogi, znów biorąc go w usta. 

\- Louis, ja… już nie mogę… - stęknął, czując pulsowanie w swoim penisie. Zagiął na nim znacząco nogę. - Proszę… 

\- Oh, kochanie... - jęknął rozczulony. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, tak? - poprosił, biorąc żel na palce i rozgrzewając go. Harry pokiwał głową, oblizując usta i przyglądając mu się spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Louis w końcu dotknął palcami jego wejścia i jęknął zaskoczony tym, jak łatwo wsunęły się do środka. Styles mruknął z zadowoleniem, samemu zsuwając się bardziej na jego palce i kręcąc nieco biodrami, by rozluźnić się jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Jesteś taki piękny... - wymruczał, dodając kolejne palce i poruszając nimi. Kiedy nie czuł już oporu, wyjął je z niego i zarzucił sobie jego nogi na ramiona. Ucałował jego kolano i zaczął się powoli wsuwać. Brunet westchnął i przygryzł wargę, patrząc na niego z pożądaniem. Gorąco ogarnęło całe jego ciało, mógł poczuć każde jego zgrubienie. Objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do namiętnego pocałunku. Louis westchnął, dobijając się do końca.    
\- Tak dobry, tak ciasny…

Harry zaskomlał na tę pochwałę, jeszcze bardziej zaciskając się wokół niego. Tylko Tomlinson wiedział, jak bardzo działa na niego komplementowanie podczas seksu. 

\- Jesteś niesamowity... - wymruczał, poruszając się w nim powoli. Wiedza, że to właśnie Harry, wyprawiała z nim dziwne rzeczy. Chwycił jego dłoń i przyciągnął do ust, całując ją po chwili.   
\- Będziesz nosił ten akwamaryn... On bardziej do ciebie pasuje

Styles objął go mocno udami, wczepiając się paznokciami w jego plecy i jęcząc. Odruchowo pokiwał głową na jego słowa, był mu całkowicie uległy i posłuszny. Tomlinson zaczął delikatnie podgryzać jego jabłko Adama. Pamiętał, że chłopak to uwielbiał. Brunet zakwilił, drapiąc jego plecy i wyrzucając własne biodra w górę, by spotkać te jego. Odchylił szyję do tyłu.

\- Tak, właśnie tak - pochwalił Louis, czując krople potu spływające mu po czole. Poruszał już nieregularnie biodrami, będąc na skraju. Harry tak samo był już blisko, sądząc po litanii składającej się z imienia Louisa, którą z siebie wyrzucał, niemal szlochając i przyciągając go jak najbliżej. Szatyn doprowadził go na szczyt jeszcze kilkoma głębokimi pchnięciami, po czym podążył za swoim orgazmem, opadając na niego zdyszany.   
\- Kocham cię, Hazza, mój cudowny chłopcze.

Styles pociągnął nosem, obcałowując go po całej twarzy i trzymając blisko siebie. 

\- Już dobrze, chłopcze, spokojnie, jestem tu, tak? - uspokajał go, głaszcząc jego plecy. Brunet pokiwał głową i wpił się w jego usta. Louis oddał pocałunek z westchnieniem.

Harry chwycił jego policzki w dłonie, spowalniając pocałunek na bardziej czuły. Louis zacisnął pięść w jego lokach.   
\- Mój... - wyszeptał. Styles uśmiechnął się i odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła, trącając jego nos swoim. Jego gesty zawsze mówiły więcej niż słowa. 

Louis posłał mu leniwy uśmiech, układając się obok i przyciągając go do siebie.   
\- Mój piękny chłopiec…

\- Twój… - wymamrotał sennie brunet, zmęczony tymi wszystkimi emocjami. Wtulił się w ciało starszego chłopaka, wzdychając na uczucie jego nasienia spływającego po jego udach. Louis pogładził jego włosy, sięgając po swoją koszulkę z podłogi, by zetrzeć z niego spermę. Po kilkunastu minutach obaj już spali.

  
  
  


Kiedy Harry się obudził, był po prostu przerażony. Nie powinien tego robić. Przełknął ślinę i wyplątał się z objęć śpiącego szatyna, po czym się ubrał. Z poczuciem winy zszedł na dół po herbatę, obejmując się własnymi ramionami i po prostu wiedząc, że jego rodzina doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, co się wydarzyło. Gdy trzymał już kurczowo gorący kubek z Twinningsem, nieco krzywiąc się przy siadaniu na krześle w kuchni, do pomieszczenia zajrzała jego mama. Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, ale ona tylko pokręciła głową, mówiąc cicho: - Jake dzwonił. Prosił, żebym cię pozdrowiła i powiedziała, że kocha, tęskni i nie może się doczekać, aż staniecie razem przed ołtarzem. 

Styles spuścił głowę, zaczynając cicho płakać. Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tym wszystkim kłębiącym się w jego głowie. Anne bez słowa objęła syna ramionami.   
\- Lou jest na górze? - spytała cicho.

Brunet tylko pokiwał głową, wtulając się w jej brzuch i cicho łkając. Przerastało go to wszystko, po prostu przerastało. Kobieta westchnęła.    
\- Kochanie... jeśli mogę... coś ci doradzić... - zawahała się. - Jeśli naprawdę kochałbyś Jake’a, to nie targałyby tobą wątpliwości - zasugerowała ostrożnie, głaszcząc jego loki.

\- A czy to nie działa w drugą stronę? - zapytał Harry, nie mając nawet siły na otarcie łez. - Czy gdybym tak naprawdę kochał Louisa, to nie miałbym takiego problemu z podjęciem decyzji? 

\- A masz? - Zmarszczyła brwi. - Myślę, że już dawno podjąłeś decyzję, tylko odpychasz ją od siebie, myśląc, że jesteś mu coś winien za te dwa lata…

\- Przestań, mamo. - Styles pokręcił głową, odrywając się od niej. Naciągnął na dłonie rękawy swojego swetra, oblizując usta. 

\- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, kochanie... - powiedziała nieco bezradnie kobieta.

\- Powinienem zostawić ich oboje w spokoju, nie zasługuję na żadnego z nich. - Łzy zaczęły coraz szybciej spływać w brązowe loki. 

\- Nie mów tak... - Potarła jego plecy. - Zasługujesz na bycie szczęśliwym.

\- Zdradziłem go - wyszeptał Harry z drżącymi wargami. - Sama mnie uczyłaś, że to jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jaką można komuś zrobić… 

Kobieta znowu westchnęła, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie na szczycie schodów pojawił się rozczochrany Louis we wczorajszych ubraniach, z zaschniętą spermą na koszulce, którą wczoraj otarł jego uda. Spojrzał na nich niepewnie. Styles znowu spuścił głowę, obejmując się własnymi ramionami. Teraz łzy ciekły już ciurkiem po jego twarzy. 

\- Hazza? - spytał cicho, od razu pozbywając się resztek snu. Odgarnął włosy, podchodząc bliżej. Brunet nie mógł już tego znieść, tej całej troski i miłości, która go otaczała. Nie czuł, jakby na to zasługiwał. Pokręcił głową i wstał, ocierając łzy rękawem swetra i ślepo idąc przed siebie,  _ byleby się wydostać.  _

\- Hazza, poczekaj! - krzyknął Louis, wybiegając za nim i zaraz wydając z siebie dziwny odgłos, kiedy chłopak wbiegł na jezdnię, prosto pod koła granatowego Mercedesa.


	6. Chapter 6

W jednym momencie wszystko się zatrzymało. Nic nie słyszał, wpatrywał się tylko z oszołomieniem, jak bezwładne ciało Harry’ego upada pod dziwnym kątem, a auto zatrzymuje się poniewczasie. Dopadł do niego w kilka sekund, krzycząc coś niezrozumiałego. Krew, wszędzie była krew i Louis czuł, że zaraz zemdleje, ale odsunął na bok uczucia. Musiał być teraz silny, nie mógł go stracić! Zignorował kierowcę samochodu, tłumaczącego coś nieskładnie i wrzasnął do Anne, która zwabiona hałasem pojawiła się w progu, by wezwała pogotowie. Odgarnął loki z twarzy Harry’ego, przyciskając usta do jego policzka.   
\- Trzymaj się, Hazza... - poprosił cicho. Nic nie mogło sprawić, by odszedł teraz od jego boku. Nie zwracał nawet uwagi na łzy cieknące stałym strumieniem z jego oczu, upewniając się, że jego ukochany oddycha, choć było to słabsze z każdą chwilą i czuł niesamowity strach. Mama Harry'ego po skontaktowaniu się z pogotowiem opadła po drugiej stronie swojego syna, głośno szlochając. Z domu wybiegli także Robin i Gemma. Mężczyzna musiał mocno trzymać Louisa, kiedy pogotowie zabierało młodego Stylesa, pozwalając wejść do karetki jedynie roztrzęsionej Anne. 

\- Ja muszę z nim być! - tłumaczył, szarpiąc się w jego uścisku.

\- Zaraz pojedziemy za karetką! - Głos Robina także brzmiał, jakby płakał. - On wie, że na niego czekasz, nie wywinie żadnego numeru po drodze… 

\- Robin, nie mogę go stracić! - wykrzyczał. - Boże, to wszystko moja wina, gdybym nie pojawił się w jego życiu, nic by się nie stało! - krzyczał, ocierając łzy z twarzy. - Powinienem go zostawić w spokoju, wszystko zepsułem, znowu! - jęknął boleśnie, przytulając się do ciała mężczyzny. Był załamany.

\- To nie jest niczyja wina, to po prostu wypadek - powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna, pocierając jego plecy. - Przestań mówić takie rzeczy, miałeś pojawić się w jego życiu, po prostu. Oddychaj głęboko i jedziemy… - Spojrzał na Gemmę, która siedziała niemal trupioblada na krawężniku i przyglądała się w kompletnej ciszy, jak pogotowie zabiera jej brata. Była w kompletnym szoku. Louis pokiwał tylko żałośnie głową z poczuciem winy, podchodząc do Gemmy i pomagając jej wstać. Dziewczyna nie opierała się, gdy sadzał ją na tylnim siedzeniu, samemu siadając tuż obok. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, gdy Robin wyjeżdżał już z podjazdu, kierując się za karetką. Zniszczył mu życie.

Przyjazd do szpitala był okropnym chaosem, a Tomlinson miał ochotę coś rozwalić, kiedy sanitariusze wieźli Harry'ego na noszach, krzycząc: - Szybko, tracimy go! 

Zapłakana Anne wpadła w ramiona męża, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić wiele poza ‘krwotok wewnętrzny’ i ‘natychmiastowa operacja’. Gemma dosłownie osunęła się po ścianie. 

Louis przełknął ciężko, opadając na najbliższe krzesło. To wszystko była jego wina! Dlaczego w ogóle wpieprzał się w jego życie?! Trzymał się od Stylesów w bezpiecznej odległości, żeby im nie przeszkadzać, ale wciąż słyszeć lekarza, gdy przyjdzie.

Kiedy kobieta w końcu się uspokoiła i tylko pociągała nosem, kurczowo zaciskając dłoń na swoim naszyjniku z krzyżem, Robin odszedł parę kroków dalej i drżącymi palcami wybrał dobrze znany ich rodzinie numer.

\- Jake..? Harry miał wypadek pod naszym domem… Jeszcze nic nie wiemy, jest na sali operacyjnej… 

Tomlinson zagryzł wargi.  _ Powinien już iść? _

\- Oczywiście, będziemy cię informować na bieżąco… Jedź ostrożnie, czekamy. - Mężczyzna zakończył połączenie, a Anne spojrzała zaczerwienionymi oczami na skulonego szatyna i łapiąc jego wzrok, pokręciła głową, bezgłośnie szepcząc: - Zostań. 

\- Ja... przepraszam... - wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło. - To moja wina, za bardzo na niego naciskałem i... Boże, Anne, przepraszam, ja naprawdę nie chciałem... - Rozkleił się.

\- To nie jest twoja wina, Louis - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem, ściskając jego dłoń. - Przestań się obwiniać, to był  _ wypadek _ . 

\- Z mojej winy! - Szarpnął swoją grzywkę. - Zobaczył mnie i dlatego wybiegł... Ja... nie powinno mnie tu w ogóle być! - jęknął.

\- Skarbie, Harry jest dorosły i podejmuje własne decyzje - westchnęła, pociągając nosem i ocierając łzy. - Niestety, był rozchwiany emocjonalnie… Boli mnie to, to mój synek, ale to nie twoja wina. 

\- Więc dlaczego czuję się winny? - Niemal wyszeptał, kręcąc głową. - To ja do tego doprowadziłem, chcąc go mieć dla siebie.

\- To naturalne, że o niego walczysz, kochasz go. - Anne przełknęła łzy i potarła jego ramię. 

\- Przepraszam, Anne... - westchnął, przytulając się do niej i pochlipując w jej ramię.

\- Będzie dobrze, musi. - Kobieta pocałowała go w czoło, płacząc. - Wszyscy go kochamy, wróci do nas. 

Louis już nie odpowiedział, dając upust swojemu smutkowi. Kolejne godziny zlewały mu się w jedno, nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy pojawił się zdenerwowany Jake.

\- Co jest z Harry’m? - zapytał natychmiast, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na Louisa. 

\- Nie wiemy, wciąż czekamy na lekarza - powiedziała Anne, przeczesując włosy szatyna, który trzymał głowę na jej kolanach.

\- Robin nie chciał mi w ogóle powiedzieć przez telefon, co dokładnie się stało, więc co się stało? - Blondyn usiadł obok Gemmy naprzeciwko nich, marszcząc brwi z przejęciem i zerkając nerwowo w stronę bloku operacyjnego. 

\- Harry wybiegł na ulicę, prosto pod koła samochodu - odpowiedziała ogólnikowo kobieta, pociągając nosem. Jake otworzył szeroko oczy i pokręcił powoli głową, odruchowo bawiąc się swoimi palcami. 

\- Brzmi okropnie… Wciąż to chyba do mnie nie dociera, moje kochanie… 

Tomlinson drgnął.  _ Jego _ kochanie... Harry nie był jego.

\- Dotarłoby, jakbyś sam widział, jak on tam leży cały we krwi, nieprzytomny, ledwie oddychając… - wydusiła z siebie Gemma przez łzy, odzywając się po raz pierwszy od czasu wypadku, przez co jej głos był zachrypnięty. Narzeczony jej brata automatycznie chciał dać jej odrobinę komfortu przez uściśnięcie dłoni, na co ta tylko się odsunęła i go zaatakowała. - Nic o nim nie wiesz, nie masz prawa tu być. Nie było cię, kiedy potrzebował tego najbardziej. Miałeś w ogóle pojęcie, że targają nim wątpliwości, czy za ciebie wychodzić? 

Oczy Jake’a rozszerzyły się gwałtownie.    
\- Miał wątpliwości?! Ślub jest za dwa tygodnie, nie może się tak po prostu wycofać, wszystko jest już opłacone!   
\- Myślisz w takiej chwili o pieniądzach? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Louis, unosząc głowę z kolan Anne.

\- Znamy się? - Blondyn spojrzał na niego nieprzychylnie, zaplatając ramiona na piersi. - Nie powinieneś się wtrącać w coś, co cię nie dotyczy. 

Na to Gemma tylko parsknęła. - Ty naprawdę nie masz o niczym bladego pojęcia, co? 

\- Gem, proszę... - wymamrotał Louis. Nie miał siły się w tym momencie kłócić. Z nikim.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu nie mogę znieść tego palanta! - jęknęła dziewczyna, przenosząc się na miejsce obok Louisa i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. Jake już otwierał usta, gdy z bloku operacyjnego wyszedł zmęczony lekarz, ocierając czoło i uśmiechając się do nich ze współczuciem. 

\- Rodzina pana Stylesa? 

\- Tak, to jego mama i siostra, a ja jestem narzeczonym - wyjaśnił natychmiast blondyn, wstając. 

\- Narzeczonym..? - Doktor zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając niepewnie na Anne. - Przepraszam, ale nie miał na sobie żadnego pierścionka w chwili wypadku…

\- Jak to nie miał..? - Jake’a zatkało. 

\- Co z nim? - spytał Louis, zanim wyrzuty sumienia go zniszczą, zaciskając dłoń na tej Gemmy.  _ Tak bardzo się martwił! _

\- Było ciężko, ale na szczęście to waleczny chłopak i się wyliże. - Chirurg uśmiechnął się do nich, zaglądając w swoje papiery. - Znaleźliśmy przyczynę krwotoku i go zatamowaliśmy, choć nastąpiła konieczność transfuzji dwóch jednostek krwi. Ma także złamaną prawą nogę i żebra z tej samej strony, domyślam się, że samochód uderzył go właśnie w tę część ciała. W jego policzek wbił się spory fragment szyby i wyglądało to dość nieciekawie, natomiast staraliśmy się zszyć ranę tak, by blizna była możliwie jak najmniejsza. Nie mogę powiedzieć w tym momencie, czy z jego pamięcią jest wszystko w porządku, sprawdzimy to, jak odzyska przytomność. Najpewniej nastąpi to w ciągu doby i nie będzie pamiętać momentu wypadku, więc proszę się tym nie martwić, to normalne w takich sytuacjach. Radzę starać się, by unikał stresu i nie odwiedzały go więcej niż dwie osoby naraz. Jakieś pytania? 

Louis z ulgą opadł na krzesło, zalewając się łzami. Jake zamrugał.   
\- Jaka blizna? I jest pan pewien, że nie miał pierścionka? Ogromny brylant, nie można go było przeoczyć!

Anne przyciągnęła szatyna w swoje ramiona, uśmiechając się przez łzy ulgi, podczas gdy jej córka przymknęła oczy i z całych sił starała się nie przywalić narzeczonemu brata.

\- Uhm, cóż, po zszywaniu zawsze zostają blizny, natomiast ta będzie spora i na twarzy, dlatego postanowiłem państwa o niej poinformować. - Lekarz zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na blondyna. - Powtarzam, nie miał na sobie żadnego pierścionka już w chwili wypadku, ale może się pan rozejrzeć na miejscu zdarzenia, jeśli pan chce. 

\- Hazza żyje, a jedyne, czym się martwisz, to pierścionek? - zapytał szatyn z czymś dziwnym w oczach.   
\- Nie masz pojęcia, ile kosztował.   
\- Około pięć tysięcy. Więc na tyle go wyceniłeś? - Skrzywił wargi.   
\- Kim ty w ogóle jesteś?   
\- Jego... przyjacielem - odpowiedział po chwili wahania. W sumie nawet nie kłamał.   
\- A to ciekawe, bo tak się składa, że znam wszystkich jego przyjaciół, a jakoś o tobie nigdy nie wspominał.   
\- Możemy go zobaczyć? - przerwała im Anne.

\- Tak, bardzo proszę, przewieźliśmy go na salę 301. - Doktor uśmiechnął się do kobiety. - Nie więcej niż dwie osoby naraz, proszę pamiętać. 

Jake zerwał się z miejsca, by wejść do niego pierwszy. A Louis pokręcił tylko głową, podając rękę Anne i pomagając jej wstać.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał z poczuciem winy. 

\- Daj spokój, skarbie, mnie też czasami denerwuje. - Kobieta machnęła ręką. - Ja po prostu chcę już usiąść przy moim synku, prawie go straciliśmy… 

Tomlinson spuścił głowę, razem z pozostałymi kierując się do sali, w której leżał Harry. Jego chłopiec był bezpieczny i tylko to się teraz liczyło.

Do Jake’a, który był już w środku, dołączyła Anne, a Gemma i Louis musieli zadowolić się podpieraniem ścian. Tomlinson kucnął pod drzwiami, przecierając twarz i chowając ją w dłoniach.   
\- To przeze mnie zdjął ten pierścionek…

\- Tak właśnie myślałam. - Dziewczyna przytaknęła głową powoli, patrząc na niego. - Nie bez powodu siedziałeś tam tak długo, co? 

Ten zarumienił się, nie odpowiadając, ale wcale nie musiał, dziewczyna przecież i tak już wiedziała.

\- Nie rozmawialiście po tym? - Blondynka oblizała usta z namysłem. - Uciekał właśnie przed rozmową, huh? 

\- Uciekł, kiedy mnie zobaczył - uściślił. - Chyba... zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że popełnił błąd…

\- Nie mów tak o sobie, nigdy. - Gemma pokręciła głową. - Znam go. Czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że zdradził Jake'a, to go rozstroiło. I nie potrafił powiedzieć mu po dwóch wspólnych latach, na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem, że kocha kogoś innego. 

\- Myślisz... myślisz, że mnie kocha? - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, która łamała jej serce.

\- Ja to wiem, Lou. - Dziewczyna wyraźnie złagodniała, przesuwając się do niego i obejmując go ramieniem. - Wciąż pamiętam tamtego chłopca, któremu błyszczały się oczy, gdy wracał wieczorem z tych waszych randek, po czym i tak nie potrafił się o tobie zamknąć. Nigdy potem nie widziałam już u nikogo takiego uczucia. A miłość to nie katar, nie przechodzi po tygodniu.

\- Minęło siedem lat, Gems...  _ Siedem _ . Zmieniliśmy się, on miał swoje życie, a ja wkroczyłem w nie z buciorami, niszcząc je.

\- Nie  _ niszcząc  _ \- zaprotestowała blondynka, wzdychając. - Po prostu pokazałeś mu inną perspektywę na jego życie, jak ono może wyglądać z tobą. 

\- O ile będzie mnie chciał po tym wszystkim... - westchnął.

\- Nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie odzyska przytomności. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się słabo. - Do tego czasu musimy się pilnować, żeby nie przywalić Jake’owi. 

\- Hazzie by się to nie spodobało... - wymamrotał z uśmiechem.

\- O tym mówię - jęknęła dziewczyna, wywracając oczami. - Nie zliczę, ile razy miałam ochotę stuknąć go w ten jego głupi, walijski łeb, ale nie…

\- Gemma. - Z sali wyszła Anne, patrząc ostrzegawczo na córkę. Po chwili za nią wyszedł blady Jake. - Zważaj na swój język. Wciąż zamierzam przy nim siedzieć, ale uznałam, że przepuścimy najpierw waszą dwójkę. Teraz zadzwonię do Robina, pojechał po parę rzeczy, a nie wie, gdzie przenieśli Harry'ego. - Odeszła kawałek dalej, wyciągając telefon, a blondyn westchnął, opadając na krzesełko naprzeciwko sali i nerwowo przeczesując włosy palcami. 

\- Wygląda okropnie - przyznał. - Ta blizna też jest paskudna… Ciągnie się przez pół twarzy, rozumiecie? 

\- I? - Louis spojrzał na niego dziwnie. - Lekarz mówił, że wyciągali z jego twarzy szkło. - Pomógł podnieść się dziewczynie, ruszając do drzwi.

\- Ciekawe, jak ty byś wyglądał, jakby potrącił cię samochód - warknęła blondynka, wchodząc do sali i zakrywając usta na widok poobijanego, nieprzytomnego brata. Jego zagipsowana noga wisiała na zawieszeniu, a jego policzek był zszyty. 

\- Oh, Hazza... - Louis podszedł bliżej, dotykając jego ręki. - Kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam…

Nie otrzymał żadnej reakcji zwrotnej, ale to było normalne i liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że chłopak oddycha i nie ma żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń, jak złamany kręgosłup. Usiadł na krzesełku i chwycił ostrożnie jego dłoń, przytykając ją do swoich ust. Po jego policzkach płynęły łzy. Gemma położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Wyjdzie z tego... - obiecała. - To silny chłopak.

\- Ja po prostu chcę już spojrzeć w jego oczy i go przytulić, to wszystko - wymamrotał Tomlinson, nachylając się i czule całując jego powieki. - Budź się, aniołku, czekamy tu na ciebie… 

Gemma przygryzła wargi. Jake nie kochał jej brata tak jak Louis. Mogła mieć nadzieję, że Harry rzeczywiście go wybierze. Szatyn ostrożnie przejechał palcem wokół rozcięcia na jego policzku, całując go pod nim i wzdychając. 

\- I tak jest najśliczniejszą osobą, jaką widziałem - wyjaśnił, delikatnie układając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Nie chcę, żeby miał przez to kompleksy… 

\- Nie pozwolisz mu na to, prawda? - spytała, patrząc na nich rozczulona.

\- Nigdy. - Louis ścisnął jego dłoń, wpatrując się w niego z tęsknotą. Gemma miała wrażenie, jakby przeszkadzała im w intymnym momencie. 

\- Idę do łazienki, może przyślę tu na chwilę Robina, a potem będziesz musiał się nim dzielić tylko z mamą. 

\- Nie zapominaj o Jake’u - westchnął, głaszcząc delikatnie jego loki. - Mój dzielny chłopiec…

\- Uhm… Chyba lepiej, żeby nie wybudził się u boku z waszą dwójką naraz… - westchnęła blondynka, chwytając za klamkę. - No i nie wyobrażam sobie was dwoje tutaj. Jake nie ma pojęcia, co łączy ciebie i Hazzę, a ty na pewno nie mógłbyś patrzeć, jak to on trzyma go za dłoń… 

\- Dokładnie... To... nie moja rzecz, żeby o tym decydować. Mogłabyś - zawahał się - trzymać go z daleka? - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.

\- Postaram się. - Gemma uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i mrugnęła, wychodząc na zewnątrz. - Opiekuj się nim i nie daj mu odejść. 

\- Nie zatrzymam go na siłę, ale będę o niego walczyć do końca - obiecał, pochylając się, by dotknąć jego ust.

Dziewczyna zniknęła za drzwiami, a on został sam na sam ze swoją nieprzytomną miłością. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic poza obserwacją ukochanego. Nie chciał przegapić momentu, w którym ten się wybudzi.


	7. Chapter 7

Gemma wywiązywała się ze swojej obietnicy doskonale, bo w sali na pół godziny pojawił się jedynie Robin, a potem Anne zajęła krzesło po drugiej stronie łóżka i także trzymała dłoń swojego syna. Prawie przysypiała, kiedy kilka godzin później Louis nucił pod nosem jakąś kołysankę, ale wtedy Harry lekko ścisnął ich dłonie i zaczął powoli mrugać. Tomlinson uniósł się na krześle.   
\- Kochanie? - Ujął jego dłoń w swoje. - Hazza, twoja mama tutaj jest…

\- Mama..? - wychrypiał Styles, otwierając nieco zamglone oczy i patrząc na niego z niezrozumieniem. Przeniósł wzrok na kobietę, która wpatrywała się w niego z łzami w oczach i uśmiechem. - Co… co się stało..? 

\- Miałeś... wypadek, kochanie... - Anne pogłaskała go po twarzy czułym gestem, jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem i przyszedł poskarżyć się na kolejnego siniaka. - Wybiegłeś na ulicę i... Nie, nie wstawaj! - Zatrzymała go. - Masz połamane żebra. 

\- O nie… - jęknął brunet, zauważając także swoją zagipsowaną nogę na temblaku. - Jakieś inne obrażenia, o których powinienem wiedzieć..? 

Louis spojrzał na Anne i dotknął jego policzka.   
\- Lekarz wyciągał szkło z twojej twarzy…

\- Och… - Harry spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. - Mamo, masz lusterko? 

\- Kochanie... - Kobieta westchnęła ciężko i wyciągnęła puderniczkę z torebki, podając mu. Styles otworzył ją drżącymi dłońmi i spojrzał w lusterko, przygryzając wargę. Jego oczy się zaszkliły. Wielka szrama biegła spod jego oka przez cały policzek, kończąc się na ustach i zniekształcając ich kącik. 

\- To już zostanie… - wyszeptał, pociągając nosem. 

\- Jesteś piękny, Hazza. - Louis ujął jego twarz w dłonie, patrząc na niego uważnie i schylił się, by go pocałować. - To  _ niczego _ nie zmienia, rozumiesz?

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy byli Pięknym i Bestią? - wymamrotał brunet, próbując uśmiechnąć się przez łzy. 

\- Ty wciąż byłbyś Piękną... - Ucałował delikatnie jego szramę, znacząc ją delikatnymi muśnięciami. - Ważniejsze jest twoje serce, Hazza. To, jakim człowiekiem jesteś, a nie to, jak wyglądasz. Kocham cię bez względu na to.

Harry pokręcił tylko głową i rozpłakał się, rozkładając dla niego swoje ramiona. Gdy ten chętnie się do niego przytulił, pocałował go w policzek. 

\- Jesteś niesamowity… - szepnął. 

\- Myślisz, że to miałoby dla mnie jakieś znaczenie? - wymruczał. - Ja cię  _ znam _ , Hazza, wiem, jaki jesteś. Jesteś moim chłopcem, moim Hazzą, nieważne co, pamiętaj.

\- Wielu ludzi mówi, że to nie ma znaczenia, a jak przychodzi co do czego i do faktycznego bycia z taką osobą, to ich nagle nie ma - wytłumaczył Styles ze smętnym uśmiechem, ściskając jego dłoń. 

\- Słonko… - Anne niechętnie się wtrąciła w ich moment. - Um, powiadomiliśmy Jake'a o wypadku i… jest tutaj. 

\- Ale ja  _ jestem _ tutaj, wybacz, że nie mam tego akwamarynu ze sobą, nie zdążyłem go kupić. - Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i zaraz też odsunął. - Ja... uhm, pójdę po Jake’a? - dodał, zanim się wycofał.

\- Ale… zostań w szpitalu, dobrze? - poprosił go Harry, wzdychając i zamykając oczy. - To będzie trudne… 

Louis uśmiechnął się smutno, a po chwili w sali pojawił się Jake. Przywitał się z nim pocałunkiem w zdrowy policzek.   
\- Jak się czujesz, Harry? - zapytał skrępowany, unikając patrzenia na jego twarz. Styles poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz. Jego narzeczony zawsze całował go w prawy policzek. 

\- Jak potrącony przez samochód - zażartował mimo wszystko, na co Anne musiała otrzeć łzy, a Jake się skrzywił. - Pod ołtarz raczej się tak nie dokuśtykam, co? 

\- Masz złamane żebra i nogę, kochanie, najpierw musisz... wyzdrowieć - powiedział, chwytając jego rękę.

\- No jasne, co by powiedzieli twoi znajomi i rodzina, nie? - Uśmiechnął się do niego. - Twarz też mam zakleić czy..? 

\- Co ty opowiadasz?! - zdziwił się obłudnie. - Dlaczego miałbyś zaklejać twarz?

\- Bo widzę, że nie możesz na mnie patrzeć - warknął brunet. - Aż taki odrażający jestem? Teraz będziemy się kochać tylko po ciemku? 

\- To nie tak, kochanie! - zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Po prostu wyglądasz... inaczej i jestem zaskoczony... Muszę przywyknąć...   
\- Wyjdź - powiedziała chłodno Anne, wycierając oczy. - Gdybyś naprawdę kochał mojego syna, nie musiałbyś  _ przywyknąć _ \- syknęła.   
\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?   
\- Wynoś się.   
Jake spojrzał na Harry’ego pytająco, ale ten tylko odwrócił głowę, więc po kilku sekundach blondyn zabrał swoją torbę i wyszedł.   
\- Harry? - Anne położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

\- To nie jest dla mnie łatwe, ta blizna zostanie mi do końca życia - wyszeptał Styles, odwracając twarz w jej stronę. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy. - A on mi jeszcze tak dowala? Ja nie wiem, mamo, myślałem, że mu na mnie zależy, a on… Ja wiem, że też nie zachowałem się w porządku, więc karma do mnie wraca, ale mimo wszystko spodziewałem się po nim czegoś więcej. Dla niego liczyła się tylko moja buźka? Naprawdę, po dwóch latach? 

\- Kochanie, nie zrobiłeś nic złego, żeby karma do ciebie wracała... - Anne westchnęła, przytulając syna i ocierając mu łzy własnym swetrem. - I... jest ktoś, kto kocha cię bez względu na wszystko... Sam widziałeś.

\- Wiem i to doceniam. - Brunet pociągnął nosem i uśmiechnął się przez łzy. - Po prostu jest mi przykro. To wszystko stało się dlatego, że nie chciałem zostawiać Jake'a, a on… - Pokręcił głową i się rozpłakał. 

\- To zrozumiałe skarbie, byłeś z nim w końcu dwa lata. - Odgarnęła mu loki z czoła. - Myślę, że to całe doświadczenie pomogło ci podjąć decyzję, prawda?

Harry pokiwał głową, wtulając twarz w jej brzuch. 

\- Będzie ciężko rozwiązać te wszystkie sprawy z Jake’m, ale… mam was, prawda? Więcej nie potrzebuję. 

\- Pomożemy ci - obiecała. - Myślę, że Louis też ci pomoże.

\- Możesz go zawołać? - poprosił, ściskając dłoń mamy. - Potrzebuję go teraz.

\- Jasne. - Pokiwała głową. - Dam wam chwilę - dodała wychodząc, a po chwili do sali wszedł Louis.   
\- W porządku? - spytał, niemal natychmiast znajdując się obok niego.

Styles pokręcił głową, znowu się rozklejając i wyciągając do niego ramiona. - On… nawet nie potrafił spojrzeć na moją twarz, wiesz..? To boli… Po dwóch latach wspólnego życia okazało się, że jego narzeczony musi być bez skazy… 

\- Oh, Hazza... - Louisowi niemal pękło serce, widząc go w takim stanie. Objął go swoimi ramionami, chowając przed całym światem. - Dla mnie  _ jesteś _ bez skazy…

\- Wiem, dziękuję,  _ czuję  _ to. - Brunet przytknął usta do jego szyi, wtulając się w niego. - Po prostu jest mi cholernie przykro, mieliśmy spędzić razem całe życie… Może i lepiej, że tak się stało, przekonałem się na własnej skórze o tym, jaki jest… 

Szatyn głaskał go po włosach, i twarzy, uważając na zszyty policzek, ale nie omijał go.   
\- Więc... między wami skończone? - spytał w końcu.

\- Cóż, będę musiał zabrać swoje rzeczy z mieszkania i poszukać czegoś nowego, samochód też mamy wspólny, ale z pewnością będę dążył do tego, by to wszystko zakończyć. - Harry pokiwał głową, ściskając jego dłoń, po czym uśmiechnął się smętnie. - Znaczy najpierw muszę się pozrastać. 

Louis pokiwał głową, jakby odległy myślami i odchrząknął. Sięgnął do kieszeni, by wydobyć przezroczyste, plastikowe pudełeczko z automatu dla dzieci na dole. Wyciągnął z niego pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem i z westchnieniem zsunął się na podłogę.   
\- Hazza... Wiesz, że cię kocham i wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Obiecałem ci akwamaryn i go dostaniesz, kiedy oświadczę ci się w jakimś romantycznym miejscu, jak zawsze chciałeś, ale muszę zapytać już teraz... Hazza, będziesz mój?

Oczy Stylesa znowu się zaszkliły, kiedy pokiwał gorliwie głową, uśmiechając się do niego łzawo. 

\- Jesteśmy jaskółkami, partnerami na całe życie - wyszeptał, wyciągając do niego dłoń. - Jestem twój… 

\- Musiałeś wiedzieć już wtedy, kiedy je robiłeś, musiałeś to czuć... - Wsunął na jego palec ozdobę. - Możesz wprowadzić się do mnie - zaproponował. - To będzie zaszczyt. - Ucałował jego dłoń. - Mój chłopiec, moja  _ Piękna _ ... - zażartował, nawiązując do jego wcześniejszych słów o Pięknej i Bestii.

\- Och, Lou… - westchnął brunet, dając mu znać, żeby wstał i przytulając go mocno. - Przepraszam, że straciłem w ciebie wiarę i nie czekałem… Jesteś wszystkim, czego potrzebuję. Na pewno chcesz, żebym zwalał ci się na głowę..? 

\- Widocznie to było nam potrzebne - stwierdził i spojrzał na niego z naganą. - Hazza, właśnie ci się oświadczyłem! Oczywiście, że jestem pewny!

\- No tak. - Harry się uśmiechnął. - Przepraszam, chyba to do mnie jeszcze nie dociera. - Wyciągnął dłoń i przyjrzał się swojemu pierścionkowi. - Ten lubię bardziej - zdecydował. 

\- Bardziej do ciebie pasuje. Nie jest przesadzony. - Pochylił się do pocałunku. - Mój najdroższy... W końcu cię mam, w końcu jesteś mój…

Styles odwzajemnił jego gest, zarzucając mu ręce na szyje, choć przez jego uśmiech nie było to do końca poprawne. 

\- Goniłeś za mną siedem lat, teraz możesz nacieszyć się do woli - wyszeptał, trącając jego nos swoim. 

\- Oh, nacieszę się - obiecał. -  _ Już _ się cieszę, ale najpierw wydobrzej, tak? Złamane żebra to nic przyjemnego.

\- Chyba coś z tego jest przeciwbólowe - brunet wskazał na woreczki obok łóżka, które były podpięte do wenflonów na jego dłoniach - bo jeszcze tego wszystkiego nie czuję. Ale jak mnie wypuszczą ze szpitala, to pewnie będę zdychał z bólu - westchnął, po czym przyjrzał się Louisowi, po chwili kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, skarbie… 

\- Kupię ci ketonal - obiecał. - A jak nie pomoże, to znajdę sposób, żebyś dostał morfinę. - Uśmiechnął się z westchnieniem. - Jestem - przyznał. - To był stresujący dzień.

\- Zakochany szaleniec. - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego i z jękiem przesunął nieco na łóżku, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. - Przepraszam. Powinienem odesłać cię do domu, żebyś wypoczął, ale chcę cię mieć obok… 

\- Nie wróciłbym do domu! - prychnął, ściągając buty. Ułożył się obok niego, uważając na bok. - Takiego mnie chcesz…

\- Chcę. - Styles przytaknął z uśmiechem i pochylił się do przodu, by złączyć ich usta. Szatyn zamruczał, oddając pocałunek i głaszcząc jego twarz. Brunet przymknął powieki i dał się ponieść coraz bardziej namiętnemu pocałunkowi, co nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, sądząc po szybkim pikaniu maszyny monitorującej pracę jego serca. 

Po chwili do sali wpadła zaniepokojona pielęgniarka, która zamarła w progu z zabawną miną. Louis zachichotał, rozładowując całe napięcie.

\- Przepraszamy - jęknął zarumieniony Harry, uśmiechając się i chowając twarz w szyi swojego  _ narzeczonego _ . - Niech pani się potem nie przejmuje tymi wynikami. 

\- Dobrze - wydusiła kobieta, wcisnęła kilka przycisków na maszynie i wycofała się.   
\- Oh, Hazza... - wymamrotał Louis, całując go w policzek z blizną.

\- To żenujące. - Styles czuł, jak jego policzki palą. - Teraz będziesz słyszeć, jak na ciebie reaguję… 

\- To słodkie - zaprzeczył. Sięgnął po jego dłoń i przyłożył sobie do serca. - Ja  _ też _ tak na ciebie reaguję. Zupełnie jak ten szczeniak, którym byłem te siedem lat temu.

\- Zupełnie jakby nasze serca nie przyjmowały do siebie tych siedmiu lat rozłąki, hm? - Brunet trącił jego nos swoim i zsunął dłoń do tej jego, przyglądając się linie na jego nadgarstku. - Zrobię sobie kotwicę - zadecydował. 

\- Jakby wiedziały, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się. - Kotwica, hm?

\- Sam mówiłeś, że jestem twoją kotwicą. - Harry spojrzał w jego oczy i uśmiechnął się. Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. - Kiedyś nie chciałeś mieć tatuaży, mówiłeś, że to nie dla ciebie… Co się stało, że zmieniłeś zdanie? 

Tomlinson westchnął, pocierając linę na nadgarstku.    
\- Chciałem mieć coś trwałego na skórze, co będzie mi przypominać o tobie.

\- Żebyś, uhm… - Styles delikatnie przebiegł palcami po jego ramieniu - żebyś pamiętał, że masz do czego dążyć i się nie poddawał..? 

\- Tak... że też mnie kochasz i że mam cel w życiu - powiedział. - I co ja teraz zrobię, skoro już cię znalazłem? - zażartował.

\- Teraz możesz skupić się na sobie - wymamrotał brunet, wtulając się w niego. - Ja będę obok. 

\- Mam już wszystko, czego tylko chciałem, a nawet więcej... - wyszeptał, przytulając go do siebie.

\- Romantyk - mruknął Harry, przytykając usta do jego szyi. - No dawaj, na pewno czegoś jeszcze pragniesz… Podróże? Uroczy domek w Clovelly? Pies? 

\- Naprawdę mam już wszystko. Dom, dobrą pracę, swoją miłość... - Wzruszył ramionami. - Chociaż pies nie byłby głupim pomysłem…

\- Jakaś wymarzona rasa czy kundelek? - Styles zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona, uważając na kroplówkę. 

\- Nie myślałem o tym... - przyznał. - Na pewno biały i puchaty.

\- Westie? - zaproponował. 

\- Wolałbym raczej coś większego. Mam dom z ogrodem.

\-  _ Dom z ogrodem?  _ \- Zaskoczony brunet rozszerzył oczy. 

\- Wspominałem ci, że jestem grafikiem komputerowym w Hale Industries. - Uśmiechnął się. - Te wszystkie gry się na coś przydały!

Harry pokręcił powoli głową, uśmiechając się. 

\- Po prostu… jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody, ten dom z ogrodem mnie zaskoczył, ale widocznie jesteś naprawdę dobry w swojej robocie. 

\- Mówiłem, że ja  _ też _ jestem stabilny, jeśli o to się martwiłeś. Możesz spełniać swoją pasję, Hazza.

\- Nie chciałem zostać z Jake'm dla pieniędzy. - Styles zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jestem taki, mógłbym żyć w małym mieszkanku i naprawdę by mi to nie przeszkadzało. Chodziło mi o to, że jego znałem dwa lata, nawet więcej, a ciebie tylko z wakacji… To znaczy; wydawało mi się, że go znam - dodał z przekąsem. 

\- Wiem kochanie. Wiem. - Potarł jego ramię. - Jesteś po prostu za dobry - jęknął. Brunet przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się. 

\- Nie jestem, daj spokój. Poza tym to nie tak, że realizacja mojej pasji nie przynosi mi zysków - też mam niezłą sumkę odłożoną na koncie, po prostu nie wydawałem ich na nic większego poza ślubem. 

\- Możemy razem pojechać na jakieś romantyczne wakacje - zasugerował. - Zawsze chciałeś zwiedzić Norwegię. Weźmiemy apartament małżeński i spędzimy razem miły weekend?

\- Mhm… - Harry uśmiechnął się, mrucząc i trącając jego szyję nosem. - Przyda mi się po tej całej rekonwalescencji - westchnął. 

\- Ale nie będziesz cały ten czas siedział zamknięty w domu! - zaprotestował.

\- Mhm, mama mnie wywiezie może na chwilę na wózku do ogródka - zakpił Styles, krzywiąc się. 

\-  _ Mama _ ? - Spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Myślałem, że... - Pokręcił głową. - Jasne…

\- Louis, masz pracę, nie chcę ci siedzieć na głowie, dopóki nie zacznę się normalnie poruszać. - Brunet złagodniał, delikatnie głaszcząc go po policzku. 

\- Hazza... nie będziesz  _ siedzieć mi na głowie _ . Kocham cię, pomogę ci ze wszystkim.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Harry pociągnął nosem. 

\- Oczywiście. Znasz mnie kochanie. Poza tym... cholera, właśnie ci się oświadczyłem.

\- Ja wiem. - Styles zaśmiał się przez łzy, wtulając się w niego jeszcze bardziej i całując go w policzek. - Mówiłem, że to do mnie jeszcze nie dociera. Czyli w zdrowiu i w chorobie, huh? 

\- Dopóki będziesz mnie chciał... - Przyciągnął go do pocałunku. - Mogę za ciebie wyjść nawet za te dwa tygodnie.

\- Czyli zostawiać termin? - Brunet roześmiał się, muskając jego usta swoimi. 

\- Czekałem na ciebie siedem lat, kochanie. - Pogłaskał jego policzek. - Mogę poczekać kolejne siedem.

\- Nie musisz - obiecał Harry, uśmiechając się. - Ale wolę, żeby termin ślubu był tylko nasz, a nie w spadku, rozumiesz. 

\- Chyba też wolę ustalić nasz własny termin. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się bałem…

\- Widziałeś… wypadek..? - Styles przełknął ślinę. Louis powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- Wybiegłem za tobą akurat w momencie, w którym... - Ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Przepraszam… - Brunet westchnął, splatając z nim palce. Pogłaskał go po policzku. - To musiało wyglądać strasznie… 

\- Na pewno nie było tak straszne, jak dla ciebie... - Pokręcił głową, zaciskając oczy. - Najważniejsze, że z tobą wszystko w porządku.

\- Ja tego nie pamiętam. - Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. - Choć może to i lepiej. Gdybym mógł, oszczędziłbym wam tego. 

\- Gdybym mógł, wziąłbym to na siebie. Nie zasłużyłeś sobie na to.

\- Ja uważam inaczej. - Styles wzruszył ramionami, po czym zaraz skrzywił się z bólu. - Uch, nie najlepszy pomysł… 

\- Niby dlaczego? - Otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Jak... jak możesz tak w ogóle myśleć?!

\- Louis, zdradziłem Jake'a - wymamrotał brunet. - Nawet nie,  _ zdradzałem  _ Jake'a, bo chociaż wcześniej to był seks oralny, to jednak też był. Zamiast mu powiedzieć, uciekłem. Zresztą do tej pory nie ma pojęcia, co jest najgorsze. Nawet, jeśli zachował się jak dupek, nie oznacza to, że ja też powinienem. W dodatku krzywdziłem ciebie i ja… Do tej pory pamiętam twoją twarz, gdy powiedziałem ci, że mam narzeczonego… Którego nie potrafiłem zostawić, mieszając ci w głowie. Nie jestem aniołkiem, karma po prostu do mnie wróciła. 

Louis pokręcił głową, chwytając jego twarz w dłoń.   
\- Popełniłeś kilka błędów, w porządku. Kto tego nie robi? Nie waż się myśleć, że na to zasłużyłeś, jasne? To po prostu... się stało, to był wypadek.

\- To nie jest dla mnie łatwe. - Harry oblizał spierzchnięte usta. - Ostatnie dwa tygodnie to dla mnie ciągłe poczucie winy, pojawiały się różne myśli. 

\- Uhm, chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - spytał, ściskając jego rękę, by okazać mu swoje wsparcie. Styles pokręcił głową, opierając ją na jego ramieniu i po prostu się w niego wtulając. 

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć Gemmę i Robina - zmienił temat. 

\- Jasne, pójdę po nich. - Uśmiechnął się, pocierając jego ramię. - Kocham cię. - Zsunął się z łóżka. Brunet odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i westchnął, starając się ułożyć wygodnie na łóżku bez naruszania swoich żeber. Louisa nie było przy nim dopiero od minuty, a on już czuł, jakby mu czegoś brakowało. Nie lubił tego uczucia. 

Po dłuższej chwili do sali wsunęła się jego siostra.   
\- Harry! Jak się czujesz? 

\- Potłuczony - przyznał, rozkładając dla niej ramiona - ale kochany. 

\- Louis? - spytała domyślnie, przytulając się do niego. - Oh braciszku, w końcu! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę!

\- Oświadczył mi się - roześmiał się Harry, ocierając łzy i pokazując jej plastikowy pierścionek. 

\- Co? - Rozszerzyła oczy i zaraz sama się roześmiała. - Co za wariat... Oczywiście przyjąłeś go, prawda?

\- Zaskoczył mnie, ale tak. - Styles pociągnął nosem, wtulając się w jej ramię. - Chce też, żebym u niego zamieszkał… I to nie, jak wyzdrowieję, tylko już teraz. 

\- Czekał na ciebie tyle czasu... - westchnęła. - Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

\- Nie chcę mu siedzieć na głowie - przyznał, spoglądając na jej twarz - ale nie chcę też być z dala od niego, jeśli to ma jakiś sens. 

\- Myślę, że nie zaproponowałby czegoś takiego, gdyby nie był tego pewny - powiedziała ostrożnie. - To Louis... - Pokręciła głową, przeczesując włosy brata. - Zależy mu na tobie, a tobie na nim i... to chyba ma szansę zadziałać?

\- Mam nadzieję. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, przymykając powieki. - Wszystko dzieje się z nami bardzo szybko, ale najwyraźniej jest trwalsze. Mama ci mówiła, jak zachował się Jake..? 

\- Tak. - Skrzywiła się. - Ale w końcu mogłam mu przywalić - zachichotała.

\- Uderzyłaś go? - Zaskoczony Harry natychmiast otworzył oczy. 

\- Denerwował mnie od samego początku. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Dziękuję. - Styles przytulił ją mocniej, wzdychając. - Mam najlepszą starszą siostrę. 

\- Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć, braciszku... - wyszeptała cichutko. 

\- Wiem. - Brunet ścisnął jej dłoń. - Wiem o tym, Gemms. Przepraszam, że cię nie słuchałem. 

Ta również westchnęła.   
\- Musiałeś się przekonać sam... Ale cieszę się, że do tego doszedłeś.

\- Drastycznym kosztem. - Harry wskazał na swój policzek, krzywiąc się.

\- Louisowi to nie przeszkadza.

\- Ale mi jest ciężko się z tym pogodzić. - Styles spuścił wzrok, pociągając nosem. 

\- Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, co przeżywasz... - Dziewczyna ścisnęła jego dłoń. - Ale wszyscy jesteśmy z tobą, pamiętaj.

\- Ja wiem i jestem cholernie wdzięczny za taką rodzinę i za Louisa. - Brunet uśmiechnął się lekko, przełykając gulę w gardle i unosząc na nią nieco mokre oczy. - Możesz ich wszystkich zawołać..? Zauważyłem w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni, że uwielbiam być ciągle w waszym otoczeniu i… - Dalszą wypowiedź przerwało mu wejście lekarza do sali. 

\- Przepraszam, panie Styles, ale i tak dałem panu mnóstwo czasu, muszę przeprowadzić kontrolne badania i zabrać pana na tomografię - wyjaśnił, podchodząc do monitora i przyglądając się pracy jego serca. 

Gemma pokiwała głową, podnosząc się z miejsca.   
\- Dziękujemy, panie doktorze. Proszę... dać nam znać? - poprosiła, gdy lekarz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przyglądał się wynikom.

\- Radziłbym raczej państwu wrócić do domu i wypocząć, zdaje się, że pani brat jeszcze trochę tu poleży… - Mężczyzna pokręcił głową, zwiększając bieg kroplówki i podchodząc do Harry'ego, który popatrzył na niego spłoszony. - Proszę mi powiedzieć, pamięta pan coś z chwili wypadku? 

\- Nie… 

\- Rozumiem… - Doktor zapisał coś w swoim notatniku i zerknął znacząco na ociągającą się Gemmę. Dziewczyna w końcu westchnęła i jeszcze ucałowała brata w policzek.   
\- Możemy przyjść jutro rano?

\- Tak, ale proszę dać mu odpoczywać - poprosił lekarz, przysuwając lampę do łóżka i chwytając bruneta za brodę, by przyjrzeć się jego zszytemu policzkowi. Harry pomachał radośnie siostrze i kiedy ta wyszła, spojrzał na doktora.    
\- Jak... duża blizna zostanie?

\- Z biegiem czasu będzie blednąć - westchnął doktor - ale mniejsza na pewno nie będzie. Przykro mi, panie Styles, ale nie mogliśmy tak zostawić tego policzka, byłoby jeszcze gorzej. 

Ten pokiwał smutno głową, unikając wzroku mężczyzny.

\- W porządku, teraz zabieramy pana na tomografię - poinformował go lekarz, gdy do sali weszła pielęgniarka z wózkiem. Harry bez słowa dał się posadzić na wózku. Cholerna blizna!

\- Widzę, że środek przeciwbólowy działa, świetnie - powiedział doktor, prowadząc go, gdy pielęgniarka pilnowała kroplówki. Uśmiechnęli się do zbierających się już do domu bliskich pacjenta. Louis zawahał się, ale widząc pobłażliwe skinięcie głową lekarza, zbliżył się i pocałował go w oba policzki i usta.   
\- Przyjdę rano, tak? Trzymaj się, Hazza.

Styles pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się i przytulając do niego. 

\- Będę tęsknić, ale odpocznij - wymamrotał w jego bluzkę. 

\- Odpocznę. Ty też. Niczym się nie przejmuj - poprosił, całując go jeszcze raz i podszedł do reszty, która mu pomachała i po chwili skierowali się do wyjścia. Brunet westchnął ciężko, gdy lekarz zaczął wieźć go dalej. Czekała go długa noc… 


	8. (Happy..?) End

Louis pojawiał się w szpitalu każdego poranka, niosąc ze sobą pojedynczy kwiatek i witając Harry’ego uśmiechem i pocałunkiem. Kiedy nie musiał pędzić do pracy, spędzali godziny, rozmawiając o wszystkim i snując plany na przyszłość. Kiedy brunet wychodził ze szpitala z  _ narzeczonym _ u boku, dzierżył w dłoniach ogromny bukiet różnokolorowych kwiatów. Wciąż poruszał się o kuli z powodu gipsu na nodze, ale Louis sprawiał, że nie czuł się jak kaleka, na którą trzeba czekać. Wszystkie jego rzeczy i tak zostały wcześniej przywiezione przez Gemmę, więc nie musiał na razie konfrontować się z Jake'm. Ostrożnie bo ostrożnie, ale ochrzcili jego przeprowadzkę w zaciszu sypialni. Jednak już następnego dnia zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy wychodząc na chwilę do ogródka sprawdził skrzynkę i znalazł w niej list zaadresowany do siebie. 

\- Przysłał mi rachunek - powiedział z niedowierzaniem do Tomlinsona, unosząc wzrok. - Dzieliliśmy się kosztami mieszkania i ślubu, a on przysłał mi rachunek… 

\- Ja to załatwię - powiedział, uśmiechając się pogodnie i zabierając mu kopertę. - Nie myśl o tym palancie, teraz jesteś ze mną i jedyne, o czym możesz myśleć, to ja.

\- Ale w jakim sensie to załatwisz? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Ani waż się tego płacić, przecież ja muszę go za to ochrzanić, co on sobie w ogóle myśli i skąd ma nasz adres… - Sięgnął po telefon. 

\- Kochanie, załatwię to. Nie mam zamiaru mu płacić, nie martw się.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Styles zawahał się nad zieloną słuchawką.

\- Tak. Wykonam tylko szybki telefon do przyjaciela. Jeśli chce się tak bawić, nie ma sprawy.

\- No dobrze… - Brunet przygryzł wargę i westchnął, chowając komórkę z powrotem. Wtulił się w swojego narzeczonego, skubiąc go w szyję. - Dziękuję. Kocham cię. - Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat powiedział to głośno. Louis aż wciągnął powietrze, patrząc na niego.   
\- Ty... powiedziałeś to…

\- Hmm..? - Harry uniósł na niego ciepły wzrok, po czym zarumienił się, rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. - Ja… przepraszam, że musiałeś tyle na to czekać… Po prostu chciałem być naprawdę pewien, że nie czuję już nic do tamtego kretyna, zanim ci to powiem.

Louis pokręcił głową, szczerząc się.   
\- Powiedziałeś to! - cieszył się niczym dziecko.

\- Mogę powiedzieć nawet jeszcze raz. - Styles uśmiechnął się, całując go czule i szepcząc: - Kocham cię… 

\- Ja ciebie też, Hazza... - odetchnął i pogłębił pocałunek. - Mój ukochany chłopiec... - Wsunął dłoń pod jego bluzkę, głaszcząc zdrową stronę żeber.

\- Mhm… - jęknął Styles, drapiąc go po karku. - Może jednak ustalimy ten termin ślubu..? Chcę już za ciebie wyjść… 

\- Spokojnie kochanie, doczekasz się... jeszcze przecież muszę ci się poprawnie oświadczyć. - Puścił mu oczko, sięgając do paska kochanka.

\- Wejdźmy najpierw do domu, co? - roześmiał się brunet, przygryzając jego ucho. - Nie chcę od razu podpaść sąsiadom… 

\- Oh, oni i tak już mnie nie lubią - zachichotał psotnie, ale posłusznie pociągnął go pod drzwi, szukając kluczy.

\- Ale mnie mogą lubić. - Harry udał, że się dąsa. 

\- Mieszkasz ze mną, przekreśliłeś swoje szanse, kochanie. - Cmoknął go w policzek i wciągnął do środka, a potem przycisnął do drzwi, całując go mocno i dobierając mu się do spodni.

\- Chyba jakoś to przeżyję - wysapał Styles, przymykając powieki. Louis uklęknął przed nim, zsuwając z niego spodnie i spoglądając w górę.    
\- Mój piękny…

Brunet zadrżał na jego słowa. On sam, patrząc na siebie codziennie w lustrze i widząc ciemno-różową bliznę na swojej twarzy, nie był w stanie dostrzec w sobie tego co jego narzeczony. Jednak starał się, dla niego. Wplótł palce w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Szatyn bez zbędnego cackania się wziął go w usta, zaczynając mocno ssać. Harry wypchnął biodra do przodu, pojękując i wijąc się na drzwiach. 

\- Lou… 

\- Chcę, żebyś krzyczał moje imię... - poinformował, wysuwając go na chwilę z ust i zaraz połykając niemal w całości. Styles przeklął pod nosem, wyginając kręgosłup i dysząc. 

\- Zabierz mnie do sypialni - poprosił. - I spraw, żebym faktycznie je krzyczał… - Przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu. 

\- Sądzisz, że tak nie zrobię? - zapytał przekornie, podnosząc go i przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Brunet sapnął zaskoczony, a po chwili zaczął chichotać. Zdecydowanie kochał swoje życie. 

\- Sprawię, że poczujesz się dobrze - obiecywał. - Że zapomnisz, jak się nazywasz i jedyne, co będziesz mógł wyjęczeć, to moje imię…

I kiedy Harry został ułożony na łóżku, natychmiast objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do słodkiego pocałunku. Bo był pewien, że Louis tak zrobi. Bo był pewien, że on sam będzie mu kompletnie uległy, bo może mu ufać. Bo był pewien, że jego narzeczony nie jest z nim z grzeczności, tylko kocha go do szaleństwa. W końcu był pewien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dostępne także na tumblr (https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/post/179763446131/remember-how-it-feels-to-have-a-heartbeat) i wattpad (https://www.wattpad.com/story/168976346-remember-how-it-feels-to-have-a-heartbeat-larry), aktualizowane w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę.


End file.
